Les vampires sontils tous les mêmes ? Alternative
by caropat07
Summary: Une autre fin pour mon histoire "Les vampires sont-ils tous les mêmes ?", avec une fin moins horrible. Lire d'abord "Les vampires sont-ils tous les mêmes ?".
1. Chapitre 31 alternatif

**Bonjour**

**Ceci est l'alternative que je donne à la fiction "Les vampires sont-ils tous les mêmes ?"**

**Le chapitre 31 est le même que dans l'autre version. En revanche, le prochain chapitre va changer du tout au tout par rapport à la première version. Je ne rajoute donc rien par rapport à ce que j'ai dit dans l'autre version.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 31<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Je connaissais l'intensité de la brûlure qui parcourait mes veines, je l'avais déjà expérimentée à cause de Démétri, mais ça avait été une goutte d'eau comparé à l'océan de douleur dans lequel j'étais plongé actuellement.

Pourtant je ne regrettai rien : j'avais sauvé Rosalie, ma sœur adoptive. Emmett n'aurait pas su vivre sans elle.

Je ne savais pas de quoi mon futur serait fait, mais j'avais l'ambition d'habiter avec les Cullen, et de vivre mon amour pour Edward. Je pourrai être l'égale d'Alice, et peut-être ne plus me faire avoir comme lorsque j'étais humaine.

Les flammes qui léchaient mon corps, ou du moins c'est l'image qui me venait à l'esprit pour décrire mon supplice, ne me laissaient aucun répit, brûlant chaque parcelle de peau, calcinant chaque os, embrasant chaque cellule. Cependant je résistai à l'envie de laisser échapper les hurlements qui menaçaient de sortir : Edward était là, à mes côtés, et il me parlait. Alors je me concentrais sur sa voix, rien que sa voix. Mon corps était relégué au second plan, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était lui.

-Un jour, je t'ai vu regarder ce garçon, au lycée, Mike Newton. J'avais envie de le frapper, juste parce qu'il avait posé les yeux sur toi. J'étais déjà jaloux à cette époque, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Aujourd'hui, je sais nommer tous les sentiments qui m'habitent. Quand je suis loin de toi, c'est le manque, le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place, qu'il manque une partie de moi. C'est la jalousie de penser qu'un garçon mieux que moi pourrait se présenter. C'est l'envie de tout laisser en plan pour venir te retrouver.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et la douleur reprit ses droits. Je serrai les dents, ne voulant pas lui montrer la souffrance que j'endurais afin qu'il ne prenne pas le tort sur lui. Mais il dût comprendre, aussi reprit-il la parole.

-Mais quand je suis près de toi, c'est une explosion de sentiments si forts que j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Je me sens heureux, je me sens complet, à ma place. J'ai envie de sourire tout le temps, rien que parce que je te vois. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi, pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu sois en sécurité. Et mon Dieu, si tu savais à quel point je me sens serein à tes côtés ! Même Jasper ne peut faire mieux que toi.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais souri. Je l'aurais pris dans mes bras. Je l'aurais embrassé à perdre haleine. Mais j'étais clouée là, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

-Encore un peu de courage ma chérie, dit-il encore, et tu seras aussi forte que nous. Je pourrai te prendre la main sans avoir peur de la broyer, je pourrai t'embrasser à l'infini sans avoir peur de te faire mal ou que tu sois à court d'oxygène. Alice est impatiente, elle prévoit des journées shopping à profusion ! Mais…

Il continua mais seul un bourdonnement me parvenait à présent. La douleur commençait à s'estomper mais je me sentais étrange. Comme si je ne sentais plus du tout mon corps. Que se passait-il ?

Je voulus bouger, montrer à Edward que j'avais peur… Où étais-je ? Alice n'avait pas parlé… Pourquoi étais-je dans le noir ? Le noir… J'avais peur du… Quelle couleur déjà ? Où est mon corps ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si… absente ? Je veux…

_**Pov Edward**_

Je parlais à Bella des projets d'Alice. En fait, elle décidait d'une chose et attendait avec impatience une vision qui confirmerait si elle pouvait ou non faire comme elle l'avait décidé.

Jusqu'à présent, Bella gémissait, se retenant de hurler. Lorsque je cessais de parler, je la voyais se tendre, aussi je recommençais à monologuer.

Soudain Alice poussa un cri de détresse et se précipita dans la chambre où j'étais avec Bella. Carlisle accourut pour voir notre sœur secouer Bella qui ne gémissait plus.

-Alice, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda notre père tandis que j'essayais d'éloigner Alice qui refusait de lâcher Bella.

-Je ne la vois plus ! J'avais décidé d'emmener Rose et Bella à la chasse, et je n'ai vu que Rosalie ! Bella n'était pas là !

-Elle avait peut-être prévu autre chose, suggéra Emmett d'en bas.

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle ne gémit plus, son cœur ne bat plus ! Elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux !

Elle se mit à sangloter tandis que je me rendais compte avec horreur qu'elle avait raison : le cœur de Bella ne battait plus, et elle restait inconsciente. Son visage n'était plus tendu comme il l'avait été moins d'une minute plus tôt et sa tête retombait en arrière puisqu'Alice avait soulevé son buste pour la secouer. Et surtout, cela ne faisait pas trois jours que Bella avait été mordue.

Aussitôt Carlisle toucha sa peau pendant que toute la famille s'était statufiée, attendant le verdict. J'entendais Esmée qui sanglotait doucement, son angoisse de mère revenant au galop. J'entendais Rosalie qui s'accusait tout bas d'être la cause de tout ça. J'entendais Emmett qui lui chuchotait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, et qui pensait que la malchance de Bella avait encore frappé. J'entendais Jasper qui pensait à la détresse d'Alice et qui voulait monter pour la soutenir, mais qui n'osait pas. J'entendais Alice qui suppliait dans le silence de son esprit Bella de revenir, de se réveiller, sous peine de devenir folle.

Et enfin j'entendais Carlisle.

_Je ne comprends pas, sa peau n'est ni souple, ni dure. La transformation s'opère jusqu'au bout en temps normal. On n'a jamais vu quelqu'un mourir avant que la transformation soit terminée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui peut avoir modifié l'ordre des choses ?_

Je réfléchissais moi aussi, très rapidement. A chaque seconde qui passait, je sentais cependant mon cœur se serrer, comme s'il comprenait peu à peu ce que j'avais refusé la première fois.

-Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Gémit Alice. Elle ne peut pas !

Elle avait cessé de secouer le corps de Bella et le tenait contre elle, la berçant. Ses pensées saignaient, tout comme son cœur devait le faire. Et comme le mien saignait.

Je sentis que l'on m'enlaçait, mais j'étais trop focalisé sur Alice, Bella et notre père pour chercher à deviner qui essayait de me réconforter.

-Esmée, fais sortir Edward s'il te plaît ! Jasper, prends Alice je te prie !

On me tira en arrière tandis qu'Alice reposait Bella sur le lit avec délicatesse. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur cherchait à battre, moi qui ne l'avait pas senti durant presque cent ans ! La porte de la chambre se ferma, m'interrompant dans la contemplation d'un ange serein, endormi. Mon ange.

Et c'est là que je compris : Bella était morte. Vraiment morte. Son âme avait choisi de monter au ciel plutôt que de rester avec nous, sur Terre. C'était une âme pure, qui ne serait jamais souillée ni perdue.

Je me laissai conduire jusqu'au salon sans protester, encore sous le choc. Est-ce ainsi lorsque l'on a perdu sa lumière ? Lorsque celle pour qui l'on vit s'éteint ? Lorsque l'on a tout perdu ? Mis à part le serrement dans ma cage thoracique, je n'avais mal nulle part. Je ne ressentais rien. J'étais… vide.

J'entendais Alice qui sanglotait, qui hurlait. J'entendais Esmée qui essayait de me faire réagir. J'entendais Jasper qui consolait sa fiancée, qui lui disait qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, mais que Bella avait choisi son destin. Pourtant il n'y croyait pas : il aurait voulu pouvoir tuer à nouveau Nicolaï, James et les autres nomades, ceux qui nous avaient pris Bella, ceux qui avaient causé sa mort. Rosalie ne savait plus si elle devait se blâmer ou en vouloir aux nomades. Emmett était aussi perdu, comprenant que notre famille venait de subir sa première perte.

Je refusais d'écouter Carlisle, de regarder ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voyait. Pas encore.

Emmett prit la décision d'appeler Jacob : celui-ci était parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà, voulant prendre du repos avant le réveil de Bella, sachant que cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait été mordue. Ce fut Billy Black qui décrocha.

-Bonjour Monsieur Black, c'est Emmett Cullen. Est-ce que Jacob est là ?

-Bonjour Emmett. Mon fils dort, il a des forces à récupérer.

Le ton du vieil indien était lourd de reproches : il devait nous en vouloir d'accaparer son fils. Il ne devait pas non plus aimer qu'il soit proche des vampires, même végétariens.

-Oui, je comprends. Quand il se réveillera, il faudrait qu'il nous appelle.

-Je croyais qu'il devait revenir voir Bella.

Le Quileute eut l'air surpris. Il devait avoir compris qu'il y avait un problème.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il reste à la réserve, expliqua Emmett, se chargeant pour une fois de prendre la parole et les décisions. Si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'il nous appelle mais qu'il reste près de Sam…

-Quel est le souci ?

-Je pense que Carlisle rencontrera Sam pour tout lui expliquer. Au revoir Monsieur Black.

Et Emmett raccrocha.

-Merci Emmett, sanglota Esmée.

Il haussa les épaules, mais ce geste d'insouciance ne voulait rien dire : il était aussi triste que nous et avait compris que nous étions incapables de réagir, du moins pour l'instant.

Pour ma part, je désirais rester ainsi pour le restant de ma vie. Ne pas penser, juste écouter et voir le monde évoluer, sans rien ressentir afin de ne pas souffrir. Cet état me convenait parfaitement.

_**Pov Alice**_

Rien n'est jamais acquis, rien n'est jamais certain. Il y a toujours un détail qui peut tout changer. Même infime. Un détail auquel personne ne pense, mais un détail qui peut briser le fil d'une vie.

Cette vie, c'était celle de Bella Swan.

Je m'étais crue plus forte que les Volturi, plus forte que la malchance de Bella, plus forte que le destin. Or il n'en était rien. Et j'avais cruellement été rappelée à l'ordre. Comme les humains le sont face à une catastrophe naturelle.

Esmée était montée lorsqu'elle avait entendu les sanglots de son mari : pour la première fois, il perdait un membre de sa famille. Pour la première fois, le venin n'avait pas pu sauver quelqu'un. Pour la première fois, il se sentait impuissant. Le fait de l'avoir pleurée une première fois ne changeait rien : la douleur était la même, horrible.

Bella était morte aux yeux des Volturi, tuée par Jane. Elle était morte aux yeux des habitants de Forks, tuée par l'assassin de son père. Désormais, elle l'était aussi pour nous. Elle était morte, tuée par James.

Pov Jacob

Je me réveillai l'esprit clair et en forme. Je m'étirai et souris : Bella devait être réveillée à cette heure-ci.

Mais devais-je aller la voir de suite ? Ou attendre un peu, qu'elle se soit nourrie ? Mon ventre gargouilla, me donnant la réponse : me nourrir moi semblait être le moment idéal.

Je descendis, heureux. Mon père était à table et mangeait son repas de midi. J'avais dormi plus longtemps que ce que je pensais : j'étais parti la veille, plusieurs heures avant le coucher du soleil.

-Tu as l'air en forme, commenta Billy en me regardant prendre à manger.

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! Bella a déjà dû avoir ouvert les yeux, mais j'hésite à y aller maintenant. Tu en dis quoi ?

-J'en dis que fréquenter des vampires t'a lavé le cerveau. Elle va devenir dangereuse, et elle peut s'en prendre aux humains. Même à ses propres amis !

Je levai les yeux de mon bol, regardant mon père avec surprise : je ne le savais pas si plein de préjugés !

-Laisse-la donc se faire à son statut, et profite de tes amis ! Tu es tout le temps fourré chez les Cullen, et ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

Je haussai les épaules, reprenant la mastication de mes céréales. Une fois mon repas terminé, je me lavai et m'habillai. J'avais à peine fini que Quil et Embry s'invitèrent à la maison. Je descendis les accueillir.

-Salut les gars !

-Hey ! Fit Quil. Une moitié de sangsue !

Je fis mine de lui donner un coup de poing, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité d'Embry.

-Tu nous accompagnes ? Dit celui-ci. On a prévu de se faire quelques plongeons !

-Bonne idée ! Profitons tant qu'il fait beau et chaud !

Nous sortîmes en riant. Seth nous attendait dehors, et il me sauta dessus, tentant de me frotter le crâne avec son poing.

-T'es encore trop petit gamin ! Ricanai-je en l'attrapant par les jambes. Mange donc de la soupe !

Paul et Jared nous rejoignirent à la falaise, et nous commençâmes à sauter les uns après les autres, pariant sur la hauteur de notre saut.

Au bout d'un moment, je voulus partir et rejoindre les Cullen, mais ils insistèrent pour que je reste avec eux. Après tout, Billy avait raison : je leur avais fait faux bond, et je pouvais bien profiter d'eux. Bella était entourée, elle n'était pas seule.

_**Pov Billy**_

Avec Sam, nous avions pris la décision de ne rien dire à Jacob pour le moment. Sam devait rencontrer le docteur, et quand je saurais ce qui se passait, je déciderai ou non de mettre mon fils au courant.

J'avais compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et j'espérais que ce n'était pas en rapport avec Bella. Mais elle devait être vampire, non ? Carlisle m'avait expliqué, une fois, comment se passait une transformation : dès que le sujet était mordu, peut importe son état de santé, le venin opérait la transformation, et le sujet devenait vampire trois jours plus tard. Esmée, Rosalie et Edward étaient au bord de la mort lorsqu'il les avait mordus, et le venin avait accompli son miracle. Je supposai qu'il en était de même pour Bella.

A cause des nomades qui avaient attaqué la réserve, Bella avait été mordue. Jacob m'avait tout raconté la veille, quand il était revenu. Son récit m'avait brisé le cœur : j'avais fait la promesse de veiller sur elle et de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, humaine, lors de l'enterrement de Charlie. Et je n'avais pas réussi.

Sam revint au bout de deux heures. Heureusement que Jacob était à la falaise, parce que s'il avait vu le visage du chef de meute, il aurait compris, comme je compris. Nous aimions tous Bella, elle avait su nous apporter des alliés, et il était impossible de ne pas s'attacher à elle, comme si elle était un aimant. Autant un aimant à problème qu'un aimant à attirer les gens, bons ou mauvais.

L'Alpha s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, le regard baissé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.

-Même eux ne comprennent pas, commença-t-il d'une voix morne. Le docteur a dit que normalement, tous ceux qui ont été mordus sont devenus vampires. Personne n'est mort entre la morsure et le réveil en tant que vampire. Personne, sauf Bella.

Il laissa planer un silence lourd tandis que je comprenais que j'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse à Charlie, et le père et la fille étaient à présent réunis dans l'au-delà.

-Edward ne réagit plus. Il reste là, les yeux ouverts, immobile. On dirait que c'est juste un corps… vide. La petite Alice est trop calme, mais parce que son fiancé la maintient ainsi grâce à son don. Les autres sont anéantis et ne savent pas comment ni pourquoi Bella est décédée.

-Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ?

-Demain soir. Ils ont prévenu la police, un officier est passé pendant que j'y étais. Il fait les papiers nécessaires pour le décès. Ils ne veulent pas faire un grand enterrement, pour respecter la personnalité de Bella. Mais les Cullen veulent décider avec nous du lieu où elle reposera parce qu'ils estiment que nous avons le droit d'aider à cette décision.

-Je m'en passerai bien, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Jacob ne s'en relèvera pas…

-Il est fort. Nous ferons tout pour le soutenir.

-Qui y aura-t-il lors de la cérémonie ?

-Les Cullen et ceux de la réserve qui le voudront.

-Seth voudra y aller.

-Je sais Billy, je sais. Mais je crois le docteur quand il dit que nous ne risquons rien avec eux. Au moins cette fois-ci.

Je hochai la tête, songeant à la réaction de mon fils d'ici quelques minutes.

_**Pov Sam**_

Billy sortit avec moi et m'attendit tandis que j'allais chercher Jacob. Celui-ci jouait dans la mer avec les autres de la meute, insouciants et riants. Paul me vit le premier et cessa tout mouvement, et les autres l'imitèrent très vite. Ils sortirent de l'eau, un peu essoufflés.

-Un problème chef ? S'enquit Seth.

-Jacob, nous devons parler.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant tout à coup.

-Pas ici ! Allons chez toi !

Jake m'emboita le pas, suivi des autres. Bien sûr, ils resteraient, mais je tenais à ce qu'ils soient dans une autre pièce que Jacob au moment où son père et moi lui annoncerions la mauvaise nouvelle.

Lorsque Carlisle Cullen m'avait expliqué le drame, je ne l'avais pas cru. Comme Jake l'aurait fait, je lui avais demandé si ce n'était pas encore une ruse d'un vampire qui était dans les parages, mais le docteur avait secoué la tête : trouver deux vampires avec le même don était extrêmement rare, surtout au même endroit à quelques semaines d'intervalle. Et il m'avait rappelé que la transformation s'était opérée presque jusqu'au bout, mais il ignorait à quel moment elle avait cessé, à quelle stade cette fichue mutation en était.

Jacob s'assit là où je m'étais tenu quelques minutes auparavant. Billy était à ses côtés sur son fauteuil roulant. Il savait que Jacob pourrait se montrer violent, même envers lui, mais le vieil indien s'en moquait : il devait soutenir son fils. Rien que pour ça, je le respectais.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Jacob en nous observant, son père et moi.

-Tu me connais Jake : en général, moins je côtoie des vampires, mieux je me porte. Et c'est le mieux pour nous.

-Tu veux en venir où ? Grogna mon ami. Si c'est juste pour me dire de faire attention à Bella, je sais qui elle est. Elle n'a pas changé. Son corps est juste… plus solide.

-Si j'avais voulu te dire ça, je n'aurais pas pris de gants : je te l'aurais ordonné, dis-je d'une voix dure. Je sais ce que tu as éprouvé pour elle, je sais ce que tu éprouves encore. Tu l'aimes peut-être plus que tes propres sœurs. Ai-je tort ?

Il secoua la tête, intrigué. Cependant, il s'était tendu, comprenant peut-être que le sujet était difficile à aborder.

-Tu n'iras pas voir les Cullen avant demain.

-Est-ce un ordre Sam ?

-Oui. Mais c'est un ordre pour te protéger.

-Contre qui ? Je ne vois personne là-bas qui pourrait m'attaquer.

-Ce n'est pas contre eux que je veux te protéger, mais contre toi.

Jacob se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je ne suis pas capable de bien me tenir ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, et pour la première fois je maudis ce titre d'Alpha. Je ne voulais pas lui annoncer. Pourtant je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et le regardai dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas insensible, je voulais le paraître. Mais là je ne pouvais pas.

-Jake, je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. Mais pendant que tu dormais, il s'est passé quelque chose. Bella est morte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il resta deux secondes sans réaction avant d'éclater de rire, nous surprenant tous.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est morte Sam ! C'est un vampire ! Carlisle, Edward, Alice, ils m'ont tous expliqué ! Maintenant qu'elle est transformée, elle ne vit plus, mais elle continue d'exister.

Billy soupira : son fils refusait de comprendre.

-Jake, commença doucement le vieux Quileute, Belle est morte. Et elle n'est pas vampire. Sa transformation n'a pas fonctionné.

-Mais… Mais… bégaya mon ami. C'est impossible… Ils m'ont dit…

Il retomba lourdement sur le canapé et me regarda.

-Carlisle ne sait pas comment ça a pu arriver. Ils étaient sûrs eux aussi que tout irait bien, comme à chaque fois. Bella est la première à … réagir ainsi.

Soudain Jacob se leva et monta en courant les escaliers. A peine la porte de sa chambre avait-elle claqué qu'on l'entendit pousser un hurlement déchirant, puis il se mit à pleurer fortement. Nous entendions tous ses sanglots, et seul Seth osa sortir de la cuisine pour aller le consoler.

-Rentrez chez vous, ordonnai-je aux autres. L'enterrement a lieu demain soir, pour ceux qui voudraient y assister.

-Où ? S'enquit Embry.

-Je vais en parler avec le docteur.

Ils sortirent tous. Pour ma part, je décidai de rester avec Billy et Jake, par sécurité.

Après un appel aux vampires, nous décidâmes d'enterrer notre amie dans une parcelle du jardin des Cullen, qui serait territoire neutre. Jacob pleurait toujours, inconsolable.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc au prochain chapitre, ce sera bien le chapitre 32. <strong>

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous**


	2. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour !**

**Y a-t-il des lectrices qui sont venues directement sur cette version, sans passer par l'épilogue ? **

**Bien, alors ici, j'ai quelques précisions à apporter. Tout d'abord, la question de la mort de Bella. Sur la première version, Bella est bel et bien morte. Mais ici, ... Disons que Jacob a raison. Je vous laisse lire, et je pense qu'avec cette précision, vous commencerez à comprendre. Sinon, demandez et je répondrai. **

**Merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews ici (juste pour m'encourager ou me donner leur avis ^^).**

**Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture (en espérant ne pas vous décevoir et que cette alternative rassureront certaines).**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 32 <span>

**_Pov Alice_**

Sam avait appelé Carlisle, et ensemble ils avaient convenu d'un lieu où enterrer Bella, où les deux clans pourraient aller sur sa tombe. Nous désirions un endroit calme et retiré, donc pas au cimetière. Il fut donc décidé d'inhumer mon amie au bout de notre jardin, à l'orée de la forêt. Ce lieu serait désormais neutre.

Edward était déconnecté de la réalité. Il était là physiquement, mais ce n'était qu'un corps. Il préférait ne pas penser, ne pas réagir.

Rosalie se sentait coupable mais grâce à la force morale d'Emmett, elle réussissait à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas responsable des actes de Bella.

Emmett avait mal lui aussi, il aimait Bella autant que nous. Mais pour une fois, c'était lui qui nous relevait tous, qui prenait soin de nous.

Esmée et Carlisle se soutenaient mutuellement, et essayaient de surmonter la perte d'un de leurs enfants.

Jasper souffrait, à cause de nous tous, en plus de sa propre douleur.

Qui aurait pu croire que pleurer une seconde fois Bella serait encore plus dur que la première ? Mais la première fois, Edward n'y croyait pas, nous mettant le doute. Et rapidement, il avait fallu la chercher. Les rêves de Jacob avaient été un nouvel élément pour douter de sa mort.

Or là, Edward faisait le deuil de son âme-sœur. Jacob la pleurait aussi, selon les paroles de Sam.

La nuit était tombée sur notre villa, mais tout était éteint. Nous avions laissé Edward au salon, avec Esmée. Nous ignorions ce qu'il voulait, et nous espérions que s'il voulait voir Bella une dernière fois, il réagirait pour nous le dire. Carlisle remplissait les papiers nécessaires à l'inhumation hors du cimetière municipal. Rosalie et Emmett avaient fui et étaient sortis se changer les idées. Et Jasper m'enlaçait, ne s'éloignant plus de moi. Son don agissait en permanence, de manière à ce que je me sente sereine. Malgré mes pensées tristes, moroses, je ne pleurais plus grâce à mon fiancé. Et dire que Bella ne verrait jamais notre mariage ! Nous ne la verrions plus…

Mais non, je ne voulais pas y croire : nous l'avions déjà pleurée une fois, peut-être cette fois-ci était-elle encore une mascarade ?

Forte de cet espoir, je remontai dans la chambre où « dormait » Bella. Je m'avançai et touchai la peau de Bella. Elle était dure, comme la nôtre ! Alors que lors de mon intrusion dans la chambre, elle était moins dure que cela. Je m'en souvenais pour l'avoir tenue dans mes bras.

-Alice ? M'interrogea Jasper.

-Sens-tu une émotion venant d'elle ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question quatorze fois depuis tout à l'heure ma chérie, et la réponse est la même.

-Tu en sentais lorsque Nicolaï nous a fait croire à sa mort ?

-Non.

-Donc ça ne veut rien dire, réfléchis-je. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir ! M'énervai-je.

Jasper m'enlaça fortement et intensifia ses ondes de calme.

-Tu n'as pas chassé depuis plus de deux jours, me rappela-t-il. Veux-tu bien m'accompagner ?

Je regardai mon amie, longuement. Elle était belle, une beauté de vampire. Ce qu'elle ne serait jamais visiblement… Mais j'aurais tellement aimé me tromper ! J'avais encore cet infime espoir que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, que Bella allait se réveiller…

Jasper ne me laissa pas répondre : il me détourna de Bella et me fit descendre.

-Nous allons chasser, expliqua-t-il à Esmée et Carlisle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward : toujours assis, immobile, le visage vide d'expression. Il ne ressentait même plus aucune émotion selon Jasper. Une coquille vide … Oui, il se renfermait sur lui-même pour échapper à tout ça.

Nous laissâmes nos parents adoptifs et Edward à la villa pour nous mettre à courir. Jasper me regardait souvent, prêt à intervenir si je me laissais distraire.

_**Pov Seth**_

Jacob avait pleuré des heures durant, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Moi aussi j'avais pleuré, mais j'avais réussi à me calmer, et à présent j'essayais de réconforter mon ami.

Il n'avait cessé de dire que c'était sa faute, qu'il aurait dû arriver plus tôt le jour de l'attaque, qu'il aurait pu empêcher Bella de se faire mordre. Il insultait les nomades, et disait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez souffert selon lui. Enfin, il en voulait à Bella de l'avoir laissé seul.

-Elle n'y est pour rien, répliquai-je doucement pour ne pas l'énerver. Tu le sais, elle aurait tout fait pour rester avec toi et Edward.

Et Jake repartit dans une crise de larmes.

Mais après cinq heures à pleurer, il cessa d'un seul coup et se redressa sur le lit où il était allongé.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit morte, affirma-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Sam a demandé, rappelai-je. Ils sont certains de sa mort.

-Le toubib l'était aussi la première fois, rétorqua mon ami, et pourtant elle était en vie. Ils ne peuvent pas l'enterrer maintenant.

-Jake ! Tu veux laisser son corps pourrir à l'air libre ? Tu veux le voir se décomposer ?

-Il ne se décomposera pas.

-D'où te vient une telle prise de conscience ? Demandai-je, surpris. Il y a encore deux minutes, tu la pleurais. Même Edward fait son deuil !

-Grand bien lui fasse ! Je vais y aller, et je vais récupérer Bella.

-Et tu feras quoi après ? Où l'emmèneras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais pas ici. Sam m'ordonnerait de la leur ramener.

Il se leva, me laissant médusé. Et s'il avait raison ? Si Bella … Moi aussi j'avais envie d'espérer, mais si elle était vraiment morte… Nous nous en apercevrions vite… Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Jake seul. C'était inconcevable. Alors je me levai et suivis Jacob qui descendait les marches tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller son père. Sam était reparti chez lui persuadé que Jacob n'était plus dangereux.

Toujours sans bruit, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois, en direction de la maison des Cullen.

-Qui patrouille ? S'informa Jake.

-C'était Paul, mais il est rentré il y a une demi-heure. Quil prend le prochain tour de garde à l'aube.

-Très bien, ça nous laisse du temps, réfléchit mon ami à voix haute.

-Tu crois que les Cullen nous laisseront faire ?

-On verra bien. Mais je ne les laisserai pas enterrer Bella, en tout cas pas tant que je ne serais pas certain de son décès.

Jacob m'effrayait un peu tant il était déterminé, mais je le suivais aveuglément.

-Je vais me transformer, décida-t-il encore. Toi, tu la prendras avec toi, et vous vous mettrez sur mon dos.

-Et si on nous en empêche ?

-J'aviserai sur place.

Mais le destin semblait donner une chance à mon ami : lorsque nous arrivâmes, il n'y avait que l'un d'eux. Je poussai la porte d'entrée après avoir frappé en vain. Edward était assis sur un des sofas, immobile. Je ne sais s'il nous entendait, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il devait pourtant entendre les pensées de Jake, et même les miennes, et savoir ce que nous projetions, pourtant il ne fit pas un mouvement.

Je montai, accompagné de Jacob. L'odeur de Bella était encore présente mais elle s'estompait peu à peu, laissant place à l'odeur glacée des vampires qui vivaient ici. Bella reposait dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Elle n'était pas recouverte d'un drap, mais ils devaient avoir l'habitude de voir des morts. Peut-être que ça ne les dérangeait pas.

Lentement je m'avançai, prêt à tout moment à me faire sauter dessus par les autres parce que nous voulions leur enlever la dépouille de Bella. Mais personne ne vint. Je la pris dans mes bras, sa tête retombant en arrière. Son corps était glacé, mais étrangement sa peau était dure, comme celle des vampires. Je n'y pensai pas plus parce que Jake couina, et nous redescendîmes, Bella toujours dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas si Jacob s'adressa à Edward, mais celui-ci ferma les yeux lorsque nous passâmes près de lui.

Dès que nous fûmes dehors, Jacob fléchit ses pattes pour me permettre de monter sur son dos avec Bella. Je m'installai du mieux que je pus, et sans prévenir, mon ami s'élança. J'eus juste le temps de me retenir à ses poils, retenant Bella en passant un bras contre son ventre. L'avoir contre moi était étrange, à la limite du désagréable, tant elle était glacée. Et elle avait sur elle l'odeur des autres Cullen, glacée, insupportable.

Jacob partit en direction du parc national forestier d'Olympic, dans l'immensité de la forêt, qui s'étalait à l'Est et au Sud de Forks. Et il courut, longtemps.

Le jour se levait lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se coucha pour me signifier de descendre. Je m'exécutai et il se transforma de suite puis se rhabilla.

-Quil ne va pas tarder à se transformer, m'expliqua-t-il. Nous pouvons toujours marcher.

Il prit délicatement notre amie sans vie dans ses bras et commença à marcher, moi sur ses talons.

-Et on va où comme ça ?

-On trouvera bien un endroit où dormir. Il y a des refuges pour les randonneurs, on tombera sur l'un d'eux au bout d'un moment.

Et le bougre eut raison : nous marchions depuis trois heures lorsque nous arrivâmes devant une cabane en bois. Grâce à notre odorat nous sûmes qu'il n'y avait personne, et je poussai la porte. L'intérieur était meublé très sommairement : une table, deux bancs de chaque côté, deux lits superposés.

Jake posa Bella sur un des lits inférieurs et s'assit au sol.

-Et maintenant ? Demandai-je. Les gars vont être sur le qui-vive, n'attendant que le moment où l'un de nous se transformera pour que Sam nous ordonne de revenir.

-Je sais, soupira mon ami. Soyons plus malins qu'eux ! Mais il va falloir qu'on se trouve à manger. Je ne vais pas me contenter des quelques noisettes.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir dans les environs s'il n'y a pas une maison ou autre chose ?

-Non, c'est à moi d'y aller. Toi, tu veilles sur elle.

-Mais Jake ! Me plaignis-je.

Il balaya mon exclamation d'un geste de la main et se leva.

-Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, dit-il doucement en passant à côté de moi pour sortir. Mais donne-moi trois jours. Si elle commence à … ressembler à un mort, j'accepterai que nous la ramenions aux autres.

Et il sortit, claquant la porte. J'allai m'asseoir sur le banc en face du lit où reposait Bella. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Jacob pouvait-il avoir raison ? Sa peau était dure, et à présent, alors que les odeurs des Cullen s'effaçaient, je sentais venant d'elle … une odeur… son odeur, celle de Bella, mais différente… se pourrait-il que ce soit une odeur de vampire qui émane d'elle ?

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place : je devenais aussi fou que Jake. Il voulait tant croire à une erreur que j'entrais à mon tour dans son délire.

En soupirant je me relevai et décidai de la recouvrir d'une couverture, puisqu'il y en avait plusieurs dans un coffre près des lits, pour plus de dignité. Et j'attendis mon ami, guettant le moindre bruit et la moindre odeur.

**_Pov Jacob_**

La chance était de mon côté : à moins de deux heures de marche se trouvait la cabane d'un garde-forestier. Celui-ci étant absent, je me fis un devoir de farfouiller dans sa réserve de conserves et me servit largement. Après tout, lui avait une voiture et de l'argent pour se ravitailler.

Durant le trajet du retour, je pensai à ce que nous venions de faire. Si Bella était … Si elle avait succombé… Seth et moi risquions de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mais le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle ? Je n'allais pas perdre espoir tant que je n'étais pas sûr.

Mais si elle était toujours en vie, enfin en tant que vampire, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je veux dire… Y a-t-il un protocole pour réveiller un vampire fainéant ? Un massage cardiaque ne servait à rien, et le bouche à bouche… A moins de vouloir me faire mordre, autant éviter.

La bonne question était : pourquoi son cœur avait-il cessé de battre alors que la transformation n'était pas achevée ?

A mon retour, je trouvai Seth qui s'amusait à graver son prénom dans le bois de la table avec un canif.

-Alors gamin, on apprend à écrire ?

-Le gamin a trois ans de moins que toi ! Râla mon ami. Tu as trouvé notre bonheur à ce que je vois !

-Ouais ! On pourra y retourner si besoin. Mais…

Je vis Bella recouverte d'une couverture et je grognai. Seth la découvrit aussitôt.

-Désolé mec mais…

Je m'approchai d'elle et plissai le nez : comment l'odeur des Cullen pouvait-elle être encore aussi présente ? Quoiqu'elle était différente : ce n'était ni celle d'Edward, ni celle d'Alice, ni… enfin bref, aucun des Cullen. Une autre odeur, distincte. J'avais beau avoir un odorat moins développé concernant les vampires désormais, j'arrivais à sentir la différence.

-Sa peau est dure, me fit remarquer Seth dans mon dos en voyant ma grimace. Comme celle d'un vampire.

-Donc, si elle sent comme un vampire, et qu'elle a la peau d'un vampire, c'est qu'elle est vampire !

-Mais Carlisle a affirmé à Sam que sa peau n'était pas dure au moment de son décès ! Rétorqua le gamin.

-Eh ben ça veut dire qu'elle a changé, voilà tout ! Comment on repère un vampire ?

Le gosse réfléchit tandis que je m'asseyais sur le banc le plus proche de Bella. Autant le faire participer !

-Sa peau qui brille au soleil. Ça m'a choqué lorsque les nomades sont venus au camp.

-Alors dès qu'on a fini de manger, on l'emmène au soleil.

-Et si elle ne brille pas ?

-Alors on reviendra ici et on attend qu'elle évolue encore.

Je me tus, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire sans y penser. Bella évoluait encore. Donc sa transformation se poursuivait, même si son cœur avait cessé de battre. Impossible en théorie, mais Bella m'avait appris il y a quelques jours que ce mot ne voulait plus rien dire pour nous.

-Jake ?

Seth passait sa main devant mes yeux et paraissait inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui Seth, je réfléchissais. Mangeons, j'ai la dalle !

Il rit, allégeant l'atmosphère. Nous mangeâmes de bon appétit en plaisantant.

-Ma sœur va te tuer, disait-il en bâfrant. Mais je pense qu'avant elle va te torturer à feux doux !

-Aucun doute ! Ris-je. Et je vois bien Sam s'installer sur une chaise longue pour admirer le spectacle. Mais tu n'y couperas pas non plus : Leah va tellement t'engueuler que tu seras sourd avant qu'elle se soit calmée !

Le fou-rire nous prit, sans que nous puissions nous arrêter. Il nous fallut une bonne heure avant de nous calmer, puis nous reprîmes notre sérieux.

-Profitons qu'il y ait du soleil pour vérifier notre théorie, expliquai-je.

-Et après ?

-Aucune idée ! Soupirai-je en haussant les épaules. On verra bien !

Nous rangeâmes les restes rapidement, puis j'allai prendre Bella dans mes bras.

-Dis Seth, est-ce que son odeur est de plus en plus forte ?

-Difficile à dire Jake, vu que je l'ai sous le nez en permanence depuis plusieurs heures.

Je hochai la tête tandis que nous sortions. Nous fîmes le trajet en courant jusqu'à une trouée du feuillage et je mis Bella au soleil. Son visage reflétait la lumière, mais c'était très faible. Il se pouvait que ce soit mon imagination. Découragé je m'assis au sol, la serrant dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Bella ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu attires autant les ennuis et le danger ?

Je nichai mon visage dans son cou et me mis à pleurer. J'avais besoin d'elle, nous avions besoin d'elle. Alice et Edward avaient besoin d'elle. J'avais promis à Edward que je la ramènerai… Oui, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour la voir les yeux ouverts, souriante, heureuse. Et elle devait m'aider à trouver mon âme-sœur !

Fort de ces motivations, je me relevai sous le regard triste de Seth.

-Rentrons ! Décidai-je. Rester là ne servira à rien.

Le retour se fit en silence mais rapidement. Une fois Bella sur son lit, je décidai de continuer mes investigations. En faisant attention, je soulevai une de ses paupières. Ses pupilles étaient bordeaux sombre, comme un vampire affamé. Surpris, je laissai retomber la paupière et fis un bond en arrière en criant de surprise.

-Alors ? demanda Seth.

_**Pov Jasper**_

Lorsque nous étions rentrés, je crus qu'Alice allait tuer Edward. Au vrai sens du terme.

Nous étions allés chasser, laissant Edward sous la surveillance de nos parents adoptifs, mais quand nous étions revenus, Esmée et Carlisle avaient laissé un mot, expliquant qu'eux aussi étaient partis chasser. Edward n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'est que ses yeux étaient fermés. Alice était montée au premier pour se changer et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir le corps de Bella parce qu'elle espérait qu'une fois de plus nous nous étions trompés. J'étais dans notre chambre en train de changer de chemise lorsqu'Alice poussa un hurlement qui aurait rendu sourd un humain.

Aussitôt je fus près d'elle alors qu'elle criait toujours. Je l'enlaçai et usai de mon don pour la calmer, l'amenant à un état qui ressemblait à l'inconscience chez les humains. Le lit était vide et il était flagrant que des Quileutes avaient pénétré ici. Je fis descendre Alice au salon et la posai à côté d'Edward. A peine avais-je affaibli les ondes que j'émettais qu'elle se jeta sur Edward en grognant.

-Tu l'as laissée partir ! Tu as osé ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Criait-elle.

Je lui avais sauté dessus dès qu'elle avait essayé de mordre notre frère, sachant que c'était le chagrin qui parlait à sa place, et je la maintenais, enfin j'essayais. Ma future femme se débattait, cherchant à sauter de nouveau sur Edward qui avait ouvert les yeux.

-Où sont-ils maintenant ? A cause de toi, qui sait ce qu'ils lui font subir ?

-Alice, les Quileutes sont ses amis, ils ne lui feront pas de mal…

-Tais-toi Jasper ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Sa peau était dure, et s'ils croient qu'elle est vampire…

Carlisle, Esmée, Rose et Emmett arrivèrent à ce moment, et Emmett vint m'aider à retenir une Alice déchaînée.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle perdu.

-Edward est un abruti ! Lança Alice. Il n'a même pas été capable de la retenir !

-Je crois que des Quileutes sont venus prendre le corps de Bella, expliquai-je.

-Qui ? S'enquit Esmée. Et pourquoi ?

-J'appelle Billy, décida notre père.

Lui aussi avait le pressentiment que tout partait de Jacob. Mais j'étais certain que ce n'était pas dans une mauvaise intention.

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de prendre le combiné pour faire le numéro que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Notre père décrocha.

-Carlisle Cullen ? Demanda Billy.

-Oui monsieur Black ?

-Jake est-il chez vous ? Ou Seth ?

-Aucun des deux, répondit le médecin. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mon fils a passé sa nuit à pleurer Bella, et Sam est parti tard hier soir, persuadé que Jacob serait inoffensif.

-Inoffensif ? S'insurgea Alice en hurlant. Il a enlevé Bella !

-Comment ? S'étonna le vieil indien.

-Oui, le corps de Bella a disparu, et il y a l'odeur de deux des vôtres. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils feront quelque chose de … déplacé.

-Je ne pense pas non plus, mais que lui est-il passé par la tête ? Grommela Billy. Sam est parti pour essayer de le trouver, mais Jake est futé, et je doute qu'on puisse les retrouver.

-Tenez-nous au courant, demanda Carlisle. Si nous avons du nouveau, nous vous contacterons.

-Merci.

Ils se saluèrent et Carlisle raccrocha.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans leur cerveau ? Demanda Emmett qui tenait toujours Alice.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas, soupira notre père en s'asseyant comme s'il était fatigué.

-Peut-être qu'eux aussi ne croient pas en la mort de Bella, intervint ma fiancée d'une voix posée, qui contrastait avec celle qu'elle avait eue il y a quelques instant à peine.

-Pourquoi « eux aussi » ? Interrogea Rosalie.

Elle entourait Edward d'un bras dans un geste protecteur.

-J'ai remarqué que la peau de Bella était différente, entre le moment où son cœur s'est arrêté et le moment où nous sommes partis à la chasse il y a une heure.

-Tu veux nous faire croire que sa transformation continue alors que son cœur ne bat plus ? S'opposa Emmett. Désolée Alice, mais je crois que tu es encore sous le choc.

-C'est vrai, reprit Esmée. Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. Mais les faits sont là.

-Si Edward pouvait nous dire pourquoi ils ont fait ça… se lamenta notre mère.

-Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire, à part les chercher, intervint Carlisle. Edward n'étant pas en état, et tant mieux vu la situation, je propose donc qu'Emmett reste ici avec lui. Alice, tu vas avec Esmée, Rosalie avec Jasper. Je partirai de mon côté. Emmett, tu es responsable du téléphone : à toi de transmettre les informations.

Personne n'objecta.

-Que tout le monde soit là dans quatre heures !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour la suite... Ca vous a plu ? <strong>

**N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit au début du chapitre. Alors, maintenant, petit sondage...Jacob rencontrera-t-il son âme-soeur grâce à Bella ?**

**Réponse 1 : Oui**

**Réponse 2 : Non**

**Réponse 3 : Bella est son âme-soeur**

**Merci à Morphine Angel-feather et Evelyne-raconte !**

**A samedi prochain pour la suite !**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Vous êtes peu à suivre cette version, mais certaines la préfèrent, alors je continue. Merci à aelita48, xalexeex25, et tia63 pour vos reviews.**

**rose : **tu as raison :) Merci pour ta réponse ^^.

**PrincetonGirl818 : **Alors, je vais jusqu'au chapitre 37, plus un épilogue, donc ça fait 6 chapitres (en comptant l'épilogue et ce chapitre). Merci pour ton avis :)

**Chrystine : **Tu as raison ! Je te laisse lire pour découvrir comment... Merci pour ta review** !**

**Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude... Et nous découvrons un personnage !**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 33<span>

_**Pov Seth**_

Jacob avait fait un bond à peine la paupière de Bella soulevée.

-Alors ? Demandai-je.

-Elle a les yeux…

Il s'assit par terre, plus proche de la table que du lit.

-Comme _eux_ quand ils ont soif.

-C'est une bonne chose alors ! M'enthousiasmai-je. Ça veut dire qu'elle est vampire ! Ou presque !

-Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi elle n'est pas réveillée.

-Comment se passe une transformation ? Demandai-je, curieux.

-Edward m'a dit que le venin commençait par transformer les tissus superficiels, puis plus le temps passe, plus le venin s'infiltre partout. Ensuite ce sont les os des membres puis les organes. Le cœur étant le dernier organe à subir la transformation. Pourquoi ? Tu veux essayer ?

-Mais non, idiot ! Mais si on réfléchit bien, Bella se transforme alors que son cœur a cessé de battre. Mais si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle est morte, mais qu'au contraire, la transformation a trop bien fonctionné ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Jacob se redressa, le regard brillant.

-Peut-être que son cœur a subi le passage du venin avant que tout soit fini, et par conséquent le cœur a cessé de battre mais le venin continue d'agir là où il n'est pas encore passé.

Jake tourna la tête vers Bella et plissa les yeux, réfléchissant intensément. Je me tus, le laissant cogiter.

-Il faut en être sûr, déclara mon ami. Pour le moment, attendons de voir s'il y a d'autres modifications d'ici demain. J'espère qu'il fera encore beau temps pour vérifier si sa peau brille plus ou non.

-Et en attendant ?

-Je ne serais pas contre aller me laver un peu. Je vais voir s'il y a une rivière pas loin, et on ira chacun notre tour.

Il allait sortir mais je le rappelai.

-Dis Jake, on fait quoi si elle se réveille ? Je veux dire… Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Elle va nous sauter dessus ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Mais j'espère que nous serons tous les deux à ce moment-là.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'élança dehors. Pour ma part, j'allai prendre un paquet de chips pris dans la réserve du garde-chasse, et commençai à grignoter.

**_Pov Alice_**

Je voulais le tuer. S'il ne restait pas là, assis, le regard vide, comme absent, sans se défendre, j'aurais été capable de mordre Jasper pour pouvoir atteindre Edward.

Emmett me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Jasper aussi d'ailleurs. Rosalie parlait à Edward, sans succès. Le traître restait dans sa coquille, nous laissant nous débrouiller. Nous entendait-il ? Savait-il ce qui se passait ? Si je me levais pour lui mettre une claque ? Juste…

-Jasper, je peux au moins lui mettre une claque ? Suppliai-je. Une petite claque de rien du tout ! Juste pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens ?

-Non Alice, soupira mon fiancé. Ça ne servirait à rien, je te l'ai dit. Carlisle pense comme moi : Edward se protège, il ne comprend pas ce que l'on dit ou ce que l'on fait. Et je suis persuadé qu'il n'entend même plus nos pensées.

-Il est idiot alors, insistai-je. Il ne sait pas qu'on a un espoir ?

-Je crois qu'il ne veut pas d'un espoir Alice, dit Rosalie doucement. Il veut Bella.

-Mais il l'a laissée partir !

Esmée, qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse, intervint.

-Il n'a peut-être pas vu l'intérêt de la retenir. Alice, imagine que tu voies Jasper mourir. Ou en tout cas, que tu le vois se faire démembrer, et que tu vois une fumée s'élever. Tu le penses mort. Ne ferais-tu pas comme Edward ? N'essaierais-tu pas tous les moyens pour ne pas souffrir de cette perte ?

-Si, peut-être, avouai-je du bout des lèvres.

-Edward a dû les voir passer avec le corps de Bella, mais il la croit morte. Que son corps soit ici, sous ses yeux, lui rappelant ce qu'il a perdu, ou ailleurs, quelle différence cela fait-il pour lui ? Au contraire, il a peut-être même été reconnaissant envers Jacob parce qu'il l'emmenait loin. Jasper, tu as bien dit qu'il avait les yeux fermés à votre retour de la chasse ?

Mon futur mari hocha la tête.

-C'est la seule action qu'il ait fait depuis l'annonce de son décès : fermer les yeux. Et je suis persuadée qu'il les a fermés au moment où Jacob prenait Bella avec lui. Alors oui, il l'a laissée partir, mais il n'est pas resté insensible à cette situation.

-Pfff, c'est idiot quand même, soufflai-je.

Emmett rigola doucement mais je le fusillai du regard.

-Fais gaffe lilliputienne, tu risques de me désintégrer avec ce regard !

Je soufflai de nouveau et partis bouder sur un divan, à l'opposé d'Edward et Rosalie.

Il faisait nuit et nous étions rentrés depuis trois heures. Sam avait appelé pour nous dire qu'il avait fait chou blanc, mais qu'un de sa meute restait en permanence sous sa forme lupine pour surveiller si Seth ou Jacob ne se transformaient pas. Carlisle était reparti à la chasse, frustré et anxieux.

Pour ma part, j'aurais voulu pouvoir sortir et chercher encore et encore, sans répit. Après tout, nous ne dormions pas, les indiens si. Mon téléphone sonna : Carlisle me demandait de le rejoindre, seule. Jasper ne fut pas tellement d'accord, mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de Carlisle, il me laissa faire.

Je retrouvai donc notre père au sommet d'une montagne. Il était assis et regardait les étoiles. D'un geste il m'invita à m'asseoir. Le silence régnait, seulement troublé par les bruits des animaux nocturnes.

-Que ferais-tu Alice, si tu étais le chef de famille ? Me demanda-t-il soudain, le regard toujours vers le ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. J'ai envie de chercher Jacob, et de ne cesser que lorsque je l'aurais trouvé et que je lui aurais montré ma façon de penser. Mais c'est parce que j'ai peur, et que je voudrais tant que nous nous soyons trompés encore une fois !

-Si elle est encore en vie, une confrontation pourrait la mettre en danger, objecta le docteur.

-Je sais, dis-je simplement. C'est pour ça que je reste là. Je suis tellement perdue !

-Nous faisons trop confiance en nos dons et en nos capacités. C'est ce que j'ai réalisé cette nuit. Nous nous croyons invincibles et donc au-dessus des lois du destin. Nous prenons tout pour acquis, or rien ne l'est. Moi aussi j'ai envie de croire en une deuxième faute de notre part, j'ai envie de croire que Bella va revenir, vampire, et qu'elle rendra la vie à Edward. C'est pour cela que nous attendons. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est attendre. Si Bella avait toujours été là, nous aurions aussi attendu sans pouvoir agir.

-Mais nous l'aurions enterrée.

-Sans doute. Mais si Jacob n'était pas venu, tu m'aurais fait part de tes doutes, et je veux croire que j'aurais retardé le moment de l'ensevelir.

-Tu fais les bons choix Carlisle, le rassurai-je. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il sourit, faiblement certes, mais c'était un sourire sincère.

-Depuis l'arrivée de Bella, je n'ai pas cessé de me remettre en question. C'est vraiment très déroutant.

-Bella elle-même est déroutante, ris-je doucement. Mais c'est tout à son honneur.

-Alors gardons courage et croyons en elle !

Il se releva, serein. Je l'imitai et nous rentrâmes en courant. Esmée sembla soulagée de revoir son mari, et surtout de constater qu'il était moins morose.

-Nous allons attendre que le jour soit levé, annonça Carlisle. Ensuite nous reprendrons les recherches.

Rosalie râla un peu : Jacob restait un Quileute, et Rose lui reprochait surtout son odeur. Nous allâmes toutes les deux dans sa chambre où nous entreprîmes de nous chouchouter l'une l'autre.

Au matin, chaque groupe repartit, et Carlisle s'était donné pour but de faire boire Edward, comptant sur Emmett pour l'aider.

_**Pov Jacob**_

La nuit avait été calme. Nous nous relayions à tour de rôle pour surveiller si personne n'approchait, et nous en profitions pour essayer de faire réagir Bella en lui parlant. Pour ma part, je m'autorisais à la toucher doucement, espérant réveiller en elle un instinct de survie, mais en vain.

Au matin, en ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que au lieu de veiller, comme j'aurais dû le faire puisque c'était à mon tour jusqu'à l'aube, je m'étais endormi en tenant la main de Bella. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas avoir bougé.

Je réveillai Seth qui grogna.

-Y'a pas lycée Leah ! Fous-moi la paix !

-Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je te jure que je te casse le nez ! Dis-je en éclatant de rire, ce qui finit de le sortir du sommeil.

-Oh, désolé mec !

Il se leva d'un bond, jeta un coup d'œil à Bella et commença à poser sur la table ce qu'il avait piqué au garde-chasse la veille. Avec lui, c'était nettement plus… calorique ! Des céréales, des gâteaux, du sirop d'érable, du pain, des chips en quantité suffisante pour au moins une semaine, des marshmallows, du beurre de cacahuètes, des pancakes en sachet, des brownies, des biscuits salés et plein d'autres trucs. Je m'attablai avec lui, dévorant de bon cœur.

-Quel est le programme ? Interrogea le jeune.

-On va se dépêcher pour sortir de la forêt et trouver du soleil, parce que les nuages sont en train d'arriver. Je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu.

Nous finîmes de manger rapidement puis je pris Bella et nous sortîmes. Quelque chose me disait que nous ne reviendrions pas ici, un pressentiment on va dire. J'espérais que c'était parce que Bella était entièrement vampire désormais, mais si ça avait été le cas, elle se serait réveillé non ? Elle aurait ouvert les yeux, enfin je suppose.

Il nous fallut trois bonnes heures avant d'arriver à un endroit dégagé. Nous avions préféré ne pas retourner à la clairière où nous étions la veille, au cas où. C'est avec appréhension que je m'avançai vers le cercle lumineux. Les nuages cachaient en partie le soleil mais pas assez pour que ses rayons ne nous parviennent. Je pris une profonde inspiration et avançai en fermant les yeux, de peur d'être déçu.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je déposai le corps inerte de mon amie et me relevai, reculant de quelques pas. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas avoir le cœur brisé. Jusqu'ici, j'y avais cru, mais ceci serait le dernier essai, la dernière chose que nous pourrions vérifier pour nous assurer qu'elle était vampire. Mais si elle brillait et qu'elle n'ouvrait jamais les yeux ? Ou si tout simplement elle ne brillait que faiblement, nous prouvant ainsi que rien n'avait changé par rapport à hier ?

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et l'étreignit.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, souffla Seth.

J'obéis avec anxiété. Qu'allai-je voir ? Faisant confiance à Seth, j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir un spectacle extraordinaire : Bella était là, couchée au milieu des herbes, le visage illuminé comme si sa peau était incrustée de diamants, brillant de mille feux. Ma mâchoire en tomba, me laissant bouche bée. Aucun de nous n'osait bouger : on se serait cru dans la scène du dessin animé Blanche-neige, quand le soleil tombe sur le cercueil de verre au milieu de la forêt.

-Et maintenant ? Murmura mon ami, comme s'il rechignait à briser le silence et la quiétude du lieu et du moment.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer sa question avant de répondre.

-Nous devons leur expliquer, dis-je la gorge serrée. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle ouvre les yeux avant !

-Elle le fera Jake, me rassura le gamin qui chuchotait toujours. J'en suis certain… Elle a peut-être besoin d'encore un peu de temps…

-Alors pars devant, et…

-Non Jacob, c'est hors de question. Nous restons ensemble. Trouvons un téléphone !

Je secouai la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Tu as raison, allons-y !

-Et Bella ? Tu vas la laisser là ?

-Non, nous la ramenons à la cabane.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer un doigt sur sa peau glacée pour voir ce qui se passerait, mais sa peau n'avait pas changé de texture : lisse et dure, comme elle l'était depuis la veille. Je repris la jeune fille, qui était presque vampire, dans mes bras, et nous retournâmes à la cabane.

-Je ne pensais pas revenir, fis-je remarquer en la déposant sur le lit.

-Moi non plus, répondit Seth, mais nous savons que nous retournerons bientôt parmi les nôtres.

Nous partîmes en courant pour rejoindre la maison du garde-chasse.

_**Pov Isabel**_

Je ruminais.

J'étais nouvelle dans la petite ville de Neilton, au sud du parc national forestier d'Olympic. J'avais emménagé avec mes parents il y a un mois, et j'avais eu du mal à m'intégrer aux autres élèves du lycée. Ils étaient gentils… Mais pénibles. Je suppose que c'était ainsi dans une petite ville : une nouvelle venue était le pôle d'attraction pour les dix années à venir…

Aujourd'hui nous avions prévu, avec mes parents, de faire un tour en forêt. Mais mes parents restant de grands enfants, ils m'avaient demandé de les laisser seuls. Pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre. Et moi ? Ben… J'en profite pour me balader. J'aimais bien la nature, et entendre les oiseaux gazouiller, les petits mammifères courir dans les branchages, les écureuils sauter dans les arbres me calmaient.

A force de marcher, j'arrivai devant une cabane, un refuge pour accueillir les randonneurs une nuit. Curieuse de nature, je poussai la porte. Tout était propre et calme. Je fis le tour de la pièce du regard et tombai sur une jeune fille endormie.

Mais elle ne semblait pas aller bien, si on prenait en compte sa peau étrangement pâle. J'avançai ma main et touchai sa peau. Le contact me fit sursauter : sa peau était glacée et dure ! Cette jeune fille était-elle… morte ?

-Mademoiselle ? Appelai-je en la secouant légèrement.

Je n'eus aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Tremblante, je mis ma main sur son cou, à la recherche d'un pouls tout en parcourant son corps du regard, mais aucune trace de blessure. Je ne sentis rien, aucune pulsation au niveau de son cou, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Enfin, j'espérais.

-Mademoiselle ? Appelai-je de nouveau en la secouant un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient rouges, très sombres. Avait-elle une maladie ?

-Vous allez bien ? M'enquis-je, la voix enrouée.

L'inconnue fronça les sourcils, apporta sa main à sa gorge avant de se relever doucement. Avait-elle mal quelque part ? Savait-elle où elle était ?

Son regard était resté sur moi, et je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise, comme si j'avais devant moi un prédateur. Un frisson me parcourut mais je me repris.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Etes-vous malade ?

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

**_Pov Bella_**

Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain. Mais quoi ?

Edward me parlait pour que je ne me focalise pas sur la douleur de la transformation. Ensuite… Le trou noir.

J'entendais des voix, mais aucune n'était Edward. Alors pourquoi ouvrir les yeux ? De plus, même si je l'avais voulu, je ne pouvais pas : on aurait dit que quelque chose me maintenait immobile, m'empêchant de bouger tout en restant à moitié consciente.

J'entendais de mieux en mieux les voix, et je les comprenais. Il s'agissait de Jacob et Seth. Ils étaient inquiets, le ton de leurs voix suffisait à me le faire comprendre, mais j'ignorais pourquoi ils l'étaient.

Le silence… Je serais restée ainsi, immobile dans le silence, mais une voix inconnue vint me déranger. Elle aussi s'inquiétait. Je devais rassurer tout le monde, dire à Edward que j'allais bien… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'était pas à mes côtés, mais il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose, encore…

J'ouvris les yeux et vis une jeune fille, blonde aux yeux marron. Elle devait avoir mon âge, 16 ou 17 ans. Ma gorge me faisait mal, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. La jeune fille me posa une question mais j'étais focalisée sur mes pensées. Etais-je vampire ? Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris : oui, sans conteste j'étais vampire. J'entendais le cœur de la jeune fille battre assez rapidement, je sentais son odeur, j'entendais les animaux au loin… Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres : j'étais comme Edward et Alice !

Mais où étais-je ? La jeune fille pourrait peut-être m'aider… Mais c'était une humaine ! Et si je lui faisais du mal ? Et si en ouvrant la bouche j'avais envie de la mordre ? Pourtant une voix intérieure me fit remarquer que je respirais son odeur depuis qu'elle était entrée ici et je ne lui avais pas sauté dessus. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Je sursautai devant le timbre de ma voix : il était mélodieux, clair, comme des clochettes qui tintinnabulaient…

-Dans le parc national forestier d'Olympic, me répondit l'inconnue en me regardant étrangement.

Je devais lui paraître bizarre en effet.

-Nous sommes assez proches de Neilton si ça peut vous aider… continua-t-elle.

Si loin ? Que faisais-je ici ?

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demandai-je, consciente de mon impolitesse.

-Isabel. Et toi ?

Je ris, trouvant la coïncidence étrange.

-Isabella, dis-je à mon tour, mais appelle-moi Bella !

Elle rit aussi, même si le sien était plus timide que le mien.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Sollicitai-je encore. Tu es seule ?

-Je faisais de la randonnée avec mes parents, m'expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc face au lit où j'étais assise. Et j'ai trouvé ce refuge. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas dérangée. Tu n'as vu personne d'autre ici ?

-Non. Tu viens d'où ?

-De Forks, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir comment je suis arrivée là.

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle venait d'arriver dans la région, mais qu'avant elle venait du Missouri. Ses parents étaient de vrais gamins, et assez portés sur le sexe. Voilà qui plairait à Emmett ! Son arrivée dans la petite ville de Neilton avait été remarquée, et elle n'aimait pas tellement être le centre d'attention. Je ne pus que sourire, attendrie.

-J'ai l'impression de me voir quand je suis arrivée ici il y a plusieurs mois, expliquai-je. Les élèves au lycée étaient curieux, toujours à vouloir tout savoir sur moi. Mais je me suis faite une amie, et bien sûr j'avais… ma seconde famille.

-Seconde famille ? S'enquit Isabel, curieuse.

Elle était à l'aise maintenant. Bien sûr, elle restait à une distance respectable, mais elle souriait et était moins tendue.

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer maintenant, et je ne peux pas tout dire. Pour faire simple, je suis arrivée ici avec une amie, et la famille Cullen m'a recueillie et prise sous son aile. Aujourd'hui, je suis leur fille adoptive.

Enfin, j'espérais l'être… encore.

Nous aurions pu encore discuter longtemps si la porte n'avait pas été ouverte d'un coup par Jacob. Nos regards se rencontrèrent immédiatement, et ne se lâchèrent pas. Il émanait de lui une odeur assez répugnante de chien mouillé, mais je n'y pris pas garde. Je savais juste que ça me confortait dans le fait que j'étais vampire : Rosalie avait assez râlé après l'odeur des Quileutes, Jake inclus. Il fit un pas tandis que je me levais lentement. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que Seth s'était approché d'Isabel mais je ne voulais pas tourner la tête : Jacob était là.

-Bella ?

Sa voix tremblait, comme s'il avait la gorge serrée. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il soit au bord des larmes en me voyant vampire ? Et là, sans que je puisse faire un mouvement, il se rua sur moi et me prit dans les bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

-Bella !

Il me serrait fort, et je lui rendis son étreinte, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, puisque j'ignorais si j'avais plus de forces que lui ou non.

-Je suis tellement heureux ! J'ai cru…

Je demandai silencieusement des explications à Seth, espérant qu'il comprendrait que j'étais perdue.

-Nous pensions tous que tu étais morte, vraiment, commença-t-il.

Son regard dériva sur la jeune fille, et je compris qu'il n'en dirait pas plus en sa présence. Je relevai la tête de mon ami et le regardai dans les yeux à nouveau.

-Je suis là Jake, et je vais bien ! Je te présente Isabel !

Je me tournai, lui laissant voir ma nouvelle amie. Jacob resta sans réaction plusieurs secondes, avant de se mettre à bafouiller.

-Bon… Bonjour… Je suis… Je m'appelle Ja… Jacob…

-Ravie de te rencontrer Jacob ! Rit Isabel.

Et pour la première fois, je vis Jacob rougir ! Alors je compris tout.

-Seth, c'est bien ce que je pense ? Demandai-je en observant Jake et Isabel.

-Les voilà partis pour de belles années ! Soupira le jeune Quileute.

Jacob se rapprocha de la jeune fille : il semblait la dévorer des yeux.

-Seth, il faudrait que tu m'expliques, puisque que Jacob est hors service. J'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Nous devrions rentrer, avança l'adolescent. Ils ne vont pas en revenir ! Viens, ces deux-là nous suivront bien !

Il me fit passer devant lui pour sortir de la cabane. Le temps était gris à nouveau : tant mieux, je n'effrayerai pas Isabel. Les deux amoureux en puissance discutaient derrière nous.

-Ton cœur a cessé de battre durant ta transformation, avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Les Cullen ont cru à ton décès, sachant que tu es la première à réagir comme ça. On nous a appelés, et Jake a appris ton « décès ». Il a longtemps pleuré, et d'un coup, il a séché ses larmes et a décrété que tu n'étais pas morte. Je l'ai suivi pour l'aider : nous sommes entrés chez les Cullen et nous t'avons… enlevée va-t-on dire.

-Il n'y avait personne ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien, me rendant soucieuse.

-Seth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

-Tu n'as pas soif ? S'enquit-il à la place. Tes yeux…

Je grimaçai, supposant qu'ils devaient être comme ceux des Volturi, même si Alice m'avait dit que c'était ainsi à chaque transformation.

-J'imagine que la brûlure de ma gorge vient de là, dis-je, mais j'ai peur …

-Je suppose que c'est commun. Mais est-ce normal que tu n'aies pas cherché à sauter sur Isabel ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça vient du fait que je me retiens et que je cherche à réfléchir… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on verra avec le toubib !

-Mais pourquoi être venue me chercher ?

-Tu devais être enterrée hier soir.

Cette réponse me scia les jambes, enfin, tout comme. Mon cerveau dut avoir une coupure, parce que l'instant d'après, je me retrouvai dans les bras de Jake, à moitié couchée par terre.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Enterrée… murmurai-je, ce mot tournant dans mon esprit.

Jacob posa sa main sur ma joue et je relevai les yeux vers lui.

-Tout va bien Bella. Nous avons veillé sur toi. Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir.

-Jacob… Pourquoi Seth n'a pas répondu à ma question ? Insistai-je pour penser à autre chose.

-Laquelle Bella ?

-Il n'y avait personne quand vous êtes venus me chercher ?

-Il y avait une seule personne, mais je crois qu'il …

Quoi ? Etait-ce si grave ? Il prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil à son imprégnation qui parlait avec Seth.

-Tu as vu comme elle est belle ? Elle m'attire, je ne vois qu'elle.

-Je sais Jake, je sais. Je l'ai vu.

-Je savais que ce serait grâce à toi que je trouverai mon âme-sœur, chuchota-t-il. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenue parmi nous !

Et pour me le prouver, il me serra dans ses bras à nouveau.

-Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider Jacob, tu le mérites. Maintenant, laisse-moi me relever, et explique-moi !

Jacob me lâcha et je me levai d'un seul mouvement, aussitôt imitée par mon ami. Il recommença à marcher, laissant Seth avec Isabel.

-Edward… Il n'a pas supporté le pronostique de Carlisle. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la villa, il était là, tout seul, assis, et n'a pas fait un geste. Lorsque je lui ai dit que nous t'emmenions avec nous et que je lui ai promis de te ramener en vie, il a simplement fermé les yeux. Je crois qu'il est désespéré. Les autres pourront t'en dire plus.

Il m'étreignit l'épaule avant de retourner discuter avec sa nouvelle amie. Seth se joignit à moi à nouveau.

-Ils vont être tous très heureux de te voir debout. On irait plus vite si on se transformait, mais il y a la future femme de Jake ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je laissais ces deux derniers nous rattraper.

-Dis-moi Isabel, nous rentrons à Forks. Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?

-Je les connais : ils sont sûrement déjà rentrés, et ils se rendront compte qu'ils m'ont laissée dans la forêt au repas de ce soir. Je les appellerai de chez vous, si ça ne vous gêne pas.

-Pas du tout ! Sourit Jacob. J'ai hâte d'arriver et de te présenter à Sam !

-Comme ça, il pourra la mettre dans le secret, me souffla Seth. Et un de plus qui va devenir aussi bête qu'un toutou !

Jacob le fusilla des yeux et bondit sur lui pour frotter son poing sur la tête de l'adolescent. Le spectacle fit rire notre nouvelle amie.

Il nous fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver jusqu'à Forks. A la fin, Jacob prit Isabel sur son dos, et nous nous permîmes de faire de plus grands pas afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

**_Pov Emmett_**

Nous attendions tous parce que « Madame Alice l'extralucide qui ne peut pas voir les Quileutes mais qui a des intuitions féminines qui comptent » était persuadée que Bella allait revenir.

Je voulais aller les voir et leur montrer que nous n'étions pas tous d'accord avec ce que Jacob avait fait, mais Carlisle m'avait ordonné de rester à la villa et de m'occuper d'Edward. Mais pourquoi vouloir s'occuper d'une statue ? Ce n'était franchement pas marrant.

J'étais aussi en colère après Edward. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en retrait ! Si Bella était vraiment morte, il devait se battre, avancer en souvenir d'elle. C'est ce que j'aurais fait si Rose avait cessé d'exister. Enfin je suppose…

Jasper essayait de nous apaiser, et il était très fort au jeu des manipulations des sentiments. Rosalie me surveillait du regard, ne lâchant pas ce froussard d'Edward. Esmée était aussi du côté d'Edward « Je fais le mort ».

Je tendais l'oreille, histoire d'être le premier à entendre s'il se passait quelque chose. Alice pestait après son don, encore, et aurait préféré voir l'avenir. Carlisle discutait avec Jasper sur ce qui pouvait se passer si Bella était effectivement vampire.

Nous sentîmes tous en même temps l'odeur d'un Quileute, et nous nous levâmes d'un bond, tous excepté Edward qui n'avait pas bougé un cil. Carlisle nous fit signe de rester calme et nous sortîmes, sur nos gardes. En face de nous se tenait Seth sous sa forme d'adolescent. Il avait l'air gêné, stressé.

-Bonjour, salua Carlisle un peu tendu. Où est Jacob ?

-Il arrive. Il discute…

Soudain il se tourna vers les bois et ce que nous vîmes nous choqua : Jacob, entouré de deux jeunes filles : l'une blonde et humaine, l'autre châtain et vampire.

Nous restâmes cloués sur place l'espace de deux secondes puis un cri s'éleva.

**_Pov Jasper_**

-Bella ! Hurla Alice en se jetant dans ses bras, manquant de renverser la jeune fille blonde et d'envoyer voler Jacob.

Les deux filles s'étreignirent, secouées de sanglots de joie. De l'allégresse à l'état pure provenait d'elles, c'était un vrai plaisir à ressentir après toute cette douleur et cette peine.

Pour ma part, j'étais nerveux : une humaine et un nouveau-né à proximité, c'était en théorie chose impossible, enfin l'un des deux finissait par mourir normalement. Or Bella était calme, un peu inquiète peut-être, mais elle se contrôlait. Et j'espérais qu'elle tiendrait un petit moment encore, jusqu'à ce que l'humaine parte.

Les autres restaient choqués. Je n'osais m'avancer à cause de la jeune humaine, ce que Carlisle comprit.

-Bella ? Appela-t-il.

Celle-ci releva la tête, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'avança, Alice refusant de la lâcher, et dès qu'elle fut près de nous ce fut la lutte pour celui qui la serrerait dans ses bras le premier et le plus longtemps.

Durant plusieurs minutes, presque rien ne fut dit, chacun savourant ces retrouvailles avec bonheur. Mais nous savions qu'il restait encore des choses à mettre au clair. Et il fallait aider Edward. Carlisle fut le premier, comme toujours, à reprendre ses esprits.

-Comment est-ce possible Bella ?

-Seth a une théorie, expliqua Jacob qui nous avait regardés avec un petit sourire.

-Oh ! S'exclama le docteur. Mais entrez donc ! Allons donc nous asseoir !

-Docteur, je vous présente Isabel, annonça Seth. Je sens qu'elle va passer pas mal de temps ici ! Je laisse Jake vous expliquer, je vais conduire Isabel à la réserve pour qu'elle puisse appeler ses parents.

Le jeune Quileute nous salua et prit la main d'Isabel sous le regard bienveillant de Jacob. Il était apaisé, heureux, comme… comme s'il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre. Et vu le sourire qu'il adressait à Isabel, je compris : Jacob s'était enfin imprégné.

Lorsque la jeune fille et l'adolescent eurent disparu de notre vue, Carlisle s'adressa à Bella et Jacob.

-Je crois que l'important pour le moment n'est pas de savoir comment, mais de se réjouir que Bella soit parmi nous.

**_Pov Bella_**

Lorsque Carlisle finit sa phrase, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'étais sûre que c'était en rapport avec Edward. Une douleur comprima ma poitrine : j'avais besoin de le voir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là d'ailleurs ?

-Où est Edward ? Demandai-je aux Cullen.

Alice, qui ne voulait toujours pas se séparer de moi, prit ma main et l'étreignit. Carlisle me fit signe d'entrer dans le salon.

Edward était assis sur un des divans, aussi immobile qu'une statue, le regard perdu dans le vague. Je restai bouche bée devant lui, incapable de faire un mouvement. Jacob se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Il est comme ça depuis l'arrêt de ton cœur, m'apprit notre père. On ne sait pas s'il nous entend, mais quoique l'on dise ou fasse, il ne réagit pas.

-Si on excepte la fois où il a fermé les yeux quand Jacob t'a enlevée, cracha Rosalie.

-Et quand Alice la boxeuse a voulu lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de son inaction et qu'il a ouvert les yeux, termina Emmett en lançant un regard noir à Alice et Edward.

Je m'avançai à pas lents, pas sûre de ce que je devais faire. Je lançai un regard désespéré à Alice.

-Je n'ai pas vu comment faire pour le sortir de cet état, m'avoua-t-elle penaude. Je suis désolée.

Lorsque je fus devant l'amour de ma vie, je me mis à genoux et posai ma main sur sa joue, espérant que ce contact suffirait.

-Edward ? L'appelai-je. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît !

Je n'obtins aucune réaction. Esmée émit un sanglot mais Carlisle eut la bonne idée de nous amener sur un autre sujet.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la théorie de Seth ?

-Selon lui, commença Jake, et d'après ce qu'il a compris des transformations, celle de Bella ne s'est pas effectuée normalement.

-Comment cela ? Intervint Jasper.

-Je lui ai expliqué que le venin attaquait en premier les veines puis les muscles, les os des membres avant de s'occuper des organes. J'ai juste jusque-là ?

Jasper et Carlisle hochèrent la tête. Rosalie était à côté d'Edward et lui tenait la main. Quant à moi, j'étais à genoux devant mon amoureux, lui tenant l'autre main tout en regardant ma famille.

-Seth a émis l'idée que le cœur n'a pas été transformé en dernier, comme d'habitude, mais plutôt dans les premiers organes. Quand nous sommes venus la chercher, son cœur ne battait plus, mais elle était froide et sa peau était aussi dure que du marbre.

-Alors que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque nous avons cru l'avoir perdue, souligna Alice. Je te l'avais dit Jasper, qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer !

-Je ne voulais pas non plus croire en son décès, continua Jacob à voix basse en s'asseyant près de moi. Alors nous avons cherché tous les détails qui prouveraient que Bella était en vie. Enfin, vampire. Et son odeur a été la première chose que nous avons remarquée : ce n'était plus l'odeur qu'elle possédait humaine.

En écoutant le récit poignant de mon ami Quileute, je compris à quel point il tenait à moi, et jusqu'où il avait été, à savoir espérer que je sois vampire, prendre soin de moi et donc d'un vampire, et prouver aux autres que son amie humaine n'était pas morte.

-Ensuite nous avons pensé à la particularité de votre peau face au soleil. La première fois, le phénomène était très faible, et j'avoue que ça nous a un peu découragés, mais le lendemain, c'était bien plus fort. Ce que nous ne comprenions pas, c'est pourquoi elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Alors nous sommes partis pour trouver un téléphone, mais nous sommes rentrés bredouilles. Et Bella était là, les yeux ouverts, bavardant tranquillement avec Isabel !

Il me regarda et je ne vis que tendresse et remerciements.

-Comment se fait-il que tu te contrôles aussi bien ?

Jasper était très curieux à première vue, et il avait besoin de savoir.

-Je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais un peu peur de lui faire du mal, mais à part ma gorge qui brûle un peu, ce n'est pas insurmontable.

-Peut-être qu'elle peut se contrôler parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle pourrait devenir, suggéra Alice.

Je haussai les épaules et reportai mon attention sur Edward. Il n'avait pas bougé et je n'aimais pas ça. J'adressai un regard à Carlisle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, nous avons tout essayé. Encore une fois je me sens impuissant, mais je suis persuadé que tu pourras faire quelque chose pour lui. Je te propose de chasser, puis…

-Non !

Mon cri l'arrêta net.

-Je veux qu'il se réveille Carlisle ! J'ai besoin de lui ! Tellement besoin…

Les sanglots me secouèrent, brutaux, incontrôlables. Alice me serra dans ses bras.

-Nous allons te laisser avec lui, dit-elle doucement. Peut-être que sans nos pensées parasites, il saura t'entendre.

Esmée vint embrasser mon front et ils sortirent tous à vitesse humaine, la tête basse. Jacob s'était éloigné, restant tout de même à portée de voix. Lorsque je n'entendis plus les pas des Cullen, je relevai la tête vers Edward.

-Tu n'as pas cru à ma mort lors de l'attaque de Jane, alors pourquoi y croire aujourd'hui ? Tu sais que jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner Edward. Je t'aime trop pour ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule, tu n'as pas le droit !

Je pris sa main et déposai un baiser sur sa paume avant de la poser contre ma joue.

-Tu sens ? Je suis comme toi. Tu as dit m'aimer, alors si tu m'aimes vraiment, entends-moi et aide-moi !

Ma tête tomba sur ses jambes et les sanglots revinrent, heurtés. J'aurais voulu pleurer, évacuer ma colère et ma détresse à travers les larmes, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pourtant je continuais à ne rien regretter : désormais, je n'étais plus la petite fille fragile à qui on avait peur de faire du mal. Et j'avais l'éternité pour le sortir de cet état, tant qu'il n'était pas mort.

Je sanglotai longtemps, sans parvenir à me calmer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, heureuses ? <strong>

**Comment Bella réussira-t-elle à faire sortir Edward de sa catatonie ? Des idées ? **

**La suite arrive samedi prochain. Merci de suivre cette version ^^.**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte et Morphine Angel-feather.**

**A samedi**

**Bisous**


	4. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour !**

**Tout le monde va bien ? Les différentes reprises n'ont pas été trop dures ? **

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissées une review : aliaa, Miss Sadique, Stella82, xalexeex25, tia63, N la C (**Je reviendrais finir ma lecture, ne t'en fais pas, mais je ne trouve pas le temps...**) et Minomina. J'ai adoré vos suggestions :) **

**Merci aussi aux non-inscrites :**

**Chrystine : **Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même comment Edward va se réveiller. C'est mieux en direct, non ? Merci pour ta review !

**twilight0507 : **Ce serait une bonne idée, de l'embrasser, mais... j'ai prévu autre chose ! Merci pour tes suggestions !

**Nous avions laissé un Edward apathique, et une Bella qui ne savait pas comment le faire revenir. Je vous laisse découvrir si notre beau vampire va revenir à la "vie" !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 34<span>

_**Pov Jacob**_

Je l'entendais sangloter et ça me brisait le cœur. J'aurais voulu retourner à La Push et apprendre à connaître Isabel, mais Bella avait encore besoin de moi. Et je ne comptais pas la laisser tomber.

J'aurais bien mis des claques à Edward, mais pas sûr que Bella apprécie. Et je doutais que cela l'aiderait. Mais peut-être que m'adresser à lui, comme je l'avais fait en enlevant Bella …

Prudent, je m'avançai doucement et allai jusqu'à la porte. Le spectacle me lacéra le cœur : Bella s'agrippait à Edward, le corps secoué de sanglots déchirants. Je fis encore quelques pas, mais je crois que Bella ne m'entendait même pas, ne prenait pas conscience de ma présence.

_J'ai tenu ma promesse Edward, _dis-je silencieusement en posant ma main sur l'épaule du vampire_. Bella a besoin de toi maintenant. Elle t'attend._

Puis je retirai ma main et commençai à reculer, les yeux rivés sur le couple. Soudain je vis Edward cligner des paupières, et ce simple geste me fit sourire : il m'avait entendu. Je finis de reculer et sortis de la villa, voulant les laisser se retrouver.

**_Pov Bella_**

J'aurais voulu que la terre s'ouvre et m'engloutisse. A quoi bon rester si l'âme d'Edward avait choisi de s'éteindre ? J'avais tant besoin d'entendre sa voix, de le sentir contre moi !

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres me secoua et je m'agrippai plus fort à lui.

Soudain je sentis une caresse sur ma tête. Aussitôt je relevai la tête, pensant avoir rêvé, mais non : Edward était assis, toujours à la même place, mais il me fixait. Sa main, qui était dans mes cheveux, se déplaça contre ma joue.

-Edward ? Chuchotai-je.

Lentement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans que j'en prenne conscience je souris à mon tour, étrangement apaisée. Sans un mot, je me relevai doucement et d'un bond je fus sur lui, le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais.

-Edward !

Mon cri le fit rire.

-C'est vraiment toi ma Bella ?

Il avait reculé son visage pour me regarder, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse. Un seul regard à mes yeux sembla le persuader et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, débutant un long baiser violent, sauvage et passionné.

-J'ai cru… commençai-je en sanglotant de nouveau après avoir rompu le baiser.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu si peur Bella ! Mais tu es là et tout ira bien désormais. Je ne demande rien d'autre.

Je hochai la tête en souriant et nous repartîmes dans un autre baiser, plus tendre.

Nous aurions pu rester soudés l'un à l'autre comme ça des jours entiers. Pourtant je cessai notre baiser et, assise sur ses genoux, je posai la tête sur son torse, me repaissant de son odeur que j'inspirai à fond.

-Serais-tu en train de te droguer ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, je me drogue à ton odeur !

Il resserra son étreinte et le silence qui s'installa ne me dérangea pas : c'était un calme bienfaisant, où chacun reprenait pied avec la réalité et profitait de l'autre.

-J'ai plus d'une dette envers Jacob, soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment. Comment le remercier ?

-Je crois qu'il n'attend rien, parce qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'est enfin imprégné.

-Je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails pour le moment. Mais je veux lui dire merci.

-Bien.

Je me levai et il en fit autant. Il passa un bras sur ma taille et nous sortîmes. Jake était là, appuyé contre un arbre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Edward et moi nous avançâmes.

**_Pov Edward_**

Le néant était particulièrement intéressant. Parce qu'il était possible de ne plus rien sentir, plus rien entendre, plus rien éprouver. Et j'avais besoin de ça.

Un monde sans Bella ne m'intéressait pas. Alors, à défaut de mourir, je préférais me laisser porter par le néant.

Pourtant, une pensée traversa ce néant si bienfaisant, si nécessaire.

_Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends Edward, mais je suis sûr de faire ça pour votre bien. J'emmène Bella avec moi, mais je te promets de la ramener vivante._

Puis plus rien à nouveau. Tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait.

Il aurait pu se passer des secondes, des jours, des mois, des années, je ne m'en serais pas aperçu. Je n'avais conscience de rien.

Pourtant une autre pensée vint troubler mon repos, une pensée qui venait de la même personne que la première fois.

_J'ai tenu ma promesse Edward. Bella a besoin de toi maintenant. Elle t'attend._

Bella… Comment pouvait-elle m'attendre ? Elle était morte ! Mais ce nom poussa mon subconscient à regarder ce que voyait la personne qui m'avait parlé : Bella, à genoux devant moi, en train de pleurer. Etait-ce le monde réel ? Ou un rêve de mon cerveau inactif pour me pousser à réagir ?

Voulant savoir, je clignai des yeux, piètre tentative pour être certain de ne pas rêver : un vampire ne peut rêver puisqu'il ne dort pas. Je devais trouver un autre moyen pour savoir. Ma main se tendit d'elle-même vers une chevelure châtain, des cheveux que j'avais mille fois caressés.

Celle qui pleurait devant moi leva la tête et je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Bella. Bella était là, devant moi, à portée de main ! Je continuai mon examen et ma main se posa sur sa joue. Une joue douce, chaude, veloutée.

-Edward ? Murmura-t-elle, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Pensait-elle rêver elle aussi ? Mais le son de sa voix me fit prendre conscience de quelque chose : ce n'était plus la voix de Bella humaine. Elle avait changé et était mille fois plus belle. Alors je fis ce qui me parut le plus approprié : je souris, un sentiment de joie se répandant dans mon corps. Et elle répondit à mon sourire par un sourire mille fois plus éblouissant que le mien.

Lentement elle se releva, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, et sans avertissement elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Edward ! Cria-t-elle, me faisant rire tant c'était bon de l'entendre.

Elle s'assit sur mes genoux et je l'enveloppai de mes bras pour ne plus la lâcher.

-C'est vraiment toi Bella ?

J'avais besoin de lui poser la question, parce que ça rendait concret tout ce qui se passait. Mais je n'attendis pas de réponse : ses yeux, couleur rubis, me renseignèrent. Oui, c'était bien Bella, ma Bella, ma vie, mon amour, mon soleil, qui était passée du statut d'humaine fragile à celui de vampire quasiment indestructible. Et dont l'éclat que renvoyaient ses yeux me prouvait qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais.

Cette réponse non-formulée me combla de joie et je ne pus que l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser dur, violent, instinctif, fougueux, un baiser de retrouvailles. Mais trop tôt à mon goût elle le rompit.

-J'ai cru … sanglota-t-elle.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu si peur Bella ! Mais tu es là et tout ira bien désormais. Je ne demande rien d'autre.

Et je le croyais, du plus profond de mon être. Elle hocha la tête et nous entraîna dans un autre baiser, plus calme celui-là. Puis elle se recula et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Le silence qui suivit fut agréable, et j'en savourai chaque seconde : elle était là, contre moi. La sentir ainsi n'avait pas de prix. La tenir sans peur de lui faire mal, sans retenue, était un enchantement que personne ne pouvait acheter.

Je l'entendais respirer profondément. N'en n'ayant nul besoin, je compris qu'elle me humait, qu'elle essayait de retenir mon odeur.

-Serais-tu en train de te droguer ? Ris-je doucement.

-Oui, je me drogue à ton odeur !

Je souris un peu plus et resserrai mon emprise sur elle. Elle était contre moi, elle m'aimait. Je pouvais mourir maintenant, mon bonheur était complet.

Le silence reprit ses droits mais je n'en avais cure. Au contraire cela nous permettait de profiter de notre bulle, d'être dans notre monde à nous, sans danger, sans mort, sans souci. Mais je savais que je devais mon bonheur à une personne en particulier.

-J'ai plus d'une dette envers Jacob, soupirai-je finalement. Comment le remercier ?

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, cherchant sûrement ses mots.

-Je crois qu'il n'attend rien, parce qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'est enfin imprégné.

-Je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails pour le moment. Mais je veux lui dire merci.

-Bien.

Elle se leva et je l'imitai. De peur qu'elle disparaisse, je mis mon bras autour de sa taille, m'assurant qu'elle était bien là, en chair et en os. Nous trouvâmes Jacob un peu en retrait, appuyé contre un arbre. Il souriait, d'un sourire sincère.

_Je suis heureux pour vous_, me dit-il dans son esprit. _Maintenant, tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle !_

Je ris, étonnant Bella, mais je répondis au Quileute, sachant que ma belle comprendrait.

-Merci Jacob, vraiment. Je te suis redevable.

-Bah ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est rien ! Et puis, tu sais que j'avais l'intuition qu'elle devait m'aider à trouver mon imprégnation, alors je n'allais pas la laisser mourir !

Mais je savais que cette nonchalance n'était qu'une façade. Au fond de lui, il exultait.

-Tu sais que si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là, pour quoi que ce soit, intervint Bella.

-Je sais Bella, je sais. Vu que « monsieur » a décidé de ne plus jouer à la statue, je vais pouvoir rejoindre Isabel !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, heureux et apaisés.

-Mais je reviendrai bientôt. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça !

-Je l'espère bien Jake ! Pouffa mon ange.

Il serra Bella dans ses bras, me fit une poignée de main et partit en courant.

Bella se retourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est heureux lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet ! Alors, qui est Isabel ? M'enquis-je curieux.

Nous commençâmes à marcher en direction des bois tandis que Bella parlait. J'avais toujours mon bras sur ses hanches.

-Elle habite à Neilton. C'est elle en quelque sorte qui m'a forcé à me réveiller si on peut dire. Elle avait peur que je sois malade et elle voulait me réveiller. Et comme ma gorge me faisait mal et que je voulais te voir, j'ai ouvert les yeux.

-Je suis fière de toi pour ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible. J'avais peur au début, mais en même temps que je lui parlais je me rappelais qu'elle était humaine et que je ne devais pas lui faire de mal. Jake et Seth sont arrivés à ce moment-là et nous sommes rentrés.

-Tu es merveilleuse ! Soufflai-je en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-Mais où va-t-on Edward ?

-Tu dois chasser mon amour.

Elle s'arrêta net, m'obligeant à faire de même.

-Chasser ? Répéta-t-elle anxieusement. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre !

-Tu verras, ce n'est pas bien dur. Il suffit de se laisser guider par son instinct.

Elle me lança un regard dubitatif.

-Edward, tu m'as bien regardé ? Mon instinct ? Celui-là même qui me met dans des situations mortelles ?

Je ne pus que rire en réalisant qu'elle avait raison. Elle sembla s'irriter, croyant peut-être que je me moquais d'elle.

-Pardonne-moi Bella ! M'excusai-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Tu as parfaitement raison : tu ne peux pas faire confiance à un instinct qui t'a laissé côtoyer des vampires durant des mois.

Elle rit à son tour et je l'enlaçai.

-Je ne serai pas loin, et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Maintenant, retourne-toi !

Elle s'exécuta, son dos collé contre mon torse. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

-A présent, ferme les yeux ! Murmurai-je à son oreille. Inspire et laisse les odeurs arriver jusqu'à toi. Ecoute les bruits de la forêt, les cœurs qui battent.

Je fis de même, m'assurant qu'aucun humain n'était dans les parages.

-Tu sens ? Tu entends ?

Elle hocha la tête et je la lâchai. Aussitôt elle s'élança, moi à sa suite. Elle sauta sur une biche qui broutait des feuilles d'arbres et sans réfléchir mordit dans son cou, juste dans la carotide. J'entendis Bella gémir de bien-être et je n'imaginai que trop bien ce que ce premier sang lui apportait : l'apaisement de la brûlure qui devait enflammer sa gorge jusqu'à présent. Quoique selon ses dires, ce feu n'était pas aussi vif que pour un nouveau-né normal. Nous réservait-elle d'autres surprises ?

Je la laissai se repaître d'un cerf puis d'un puma égaré qu'elle maîtrisa très bien. Lorsqu'elle fut repue, elle se releva, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ? M'enquis-je.

Pour seule réponse elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour notre famille : ils devaient avoir compris, puisque je n'étais plus là, que nous étions partis à la chasse. Cependant, il fallait rentrer et discuter de notre avenir ici. Je rompis donc le baiser, provoquant un grognement de la part de Bella.

-Il faudrait que nous rentrions Bella. Nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et nous prîmes le chemin de la villa, collés l'un à l'autre. Inséparables désormais.

_**Pov Alice**_

Nous étions revenus à la villa. Edward et Bella n'étaient plus là, mais j'avais eu une brève vision de la chasse de Bella, Edward derrière elle. Donc nous les attendions, heureux.

Ils arrivèrent main dans la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les enlacer à tour de rôle, et je ne fus pas la seule. Cette fois-ci, Edward eut droit à toute la famille autour de lui et Bella nous regardait les yeux brillants.

-Alors, cette chasse ? M'enquis-je lorsque nous fûmes tous installés autour de la table de la salle à manger.

-Bella s'en est très bien sortie, nous apprit Edward. Tu vois Bella, ton instinct n'est pas si nul.

Ils rirent tous les deux à ces mots.

-On peut savoir pourquoi c'est si drôle ? Quémanda Emmett.

-Disons que nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que mon instinct n'était pas mon meilleur allié, répondit Bella en souriant.

Nous ne pûmes qu'être d'accord aussi. Mais Carlisle nous rappela à l'ordre.

-Nous devons parler, décréta-t-il en nous regardant tous. D'abord Bella, bienvenue à toi sous ta nouvelle forme. Je déplore que cela ce soit passé dans ces conditions, mais nous n'y pouvons rien.

-Je compte bien avoir un règlement de comptes avec elle Carlisle, annonçai-je calmement.

Bella déglutit difficilement. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur, parce qu'elle allait m'entendre ! Notre père reprit.

-Soit. Bella, j'ai réfléchi sur ce qu'a dit Jacob et l'idée de Seth. J'avoue que c'est une théorie très intéressante et qui peut être vraie, bien que certains détails semblent… impossibles.

-Comme par exemple ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Normalement, c'est grâce au cœur que le venin circule dans l'organisme et permet la transformation. Si le cœur cesse de battre, le venin ne peut plus se propager. Je ne comprends donc pas comment ta transformation a pu se terminer alors que ton cœur s'était arrêté.

-L'important n'est-il pas que ça se soit passé ? Intervint Rosalie.

-Tu as raison Rose. Je chercherai par simple curiosité scientifique dirons-nous, mais je suis heureux que tu aies défié les lois de la nature Bella. Se pose désormais le problème de savoir où nous allons vivre.

-Nous pourrions retourner en Alaska, suggéra Esmée. Chez les Denali.

La grimace que fit Edward fut très comique.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi Edward ! Je n'avais pas pensé…

Bella me regarda, curieuse.

-Il y a là-bas une certaine vampire du nom de Tanya, qui voit en Edward son futur époux. Or je crois que ton cher amoureux n'a pas les mêmes idées. Elle devait venir au mariage, avec son clan, mais ils ont prévu autre chose ce jour-là, et par respect pour Edward et toi, je crois préférable de ne pas insister. Ca évitera les tensions.

La main de Bella agrippa celle d'Edward et la serra. Celui-ci amena leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, dit-il doucement. Je suis à toi entièrement et pour toujours.

-Nous pourrions retourner dans le Wyoming, avança Rosalie. Je suis certaine que le parc de Yellowstone n'a pas changé. Bella sera ravie de le visiter.

-Et puis, ajouta Emmett, la faune de là-bas est un tel régal : des grizzlis, des pumas, des bisons, des lynx …

Son air rêveur fit rire tout le monde. Carlisle nous regardait tous.

-Ce serait une possibilité. A première vue, Bella sait se retenir face aux humains, ce qui fait que les promeneurs ne seront pas en danger. Jasper, comment te sens-tu face au sang humain maintenant ?

-C'est dur, mais Alice sait me motiver, sourit mon fiancé. Je pense que le Wyoming est un bon choix.

-Moi aussi, approuvai-je sans y être invitée.

Carlisle regarda Esmée qui hocha la tête, puis Edward qui accepta aussi. Aussitôt j'eus une vision.

Nous étions dans une magnifique clairière dans le parc de Yellowstone. Tout le sol était recouvert de pétales de fleurs. Jasper et moi nous tenions sous une arche de lys, devant Carlisle qui nous mariait. Bella et Edward étaient là, ainsi que le reste de notre famille et Isabel. Ils étaient tellement beaux ! Le temps était gris, mais je savais qu'il ne ferait pas froid, au vu de la tenue de la jeune humaine. Etrangement, les Quileutes n'étaient pas là, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Le décor changea soudain, et nous étions dans le jardin d'un immense chalet aux baies vitrées. De la musique s'élevait de l'intérieur, et chaque couple dansait lentement, un sourire sur tous les visages. Edward était assis et nous regardait. Isabel n'était plus là, peut-être était-elle repartie chez les Quileutes ? Bella non plus n'était plus avec nous, mais peut-être était-elle à l'intérieur ? Tout à coup nous cessâmes de danser et nous retournâmes d'un bloc pour voir arriver Félix Volturi avec à ses côté Alec, frère de Jane venu demander vengeance, et des nouveau-nés.

Je revins au présent, frustrée. Pourquoi ma vision s'arrêtait-elle là ? La discussion avait continué, Carlisle demandant à Bella comment elle se sentait, ce qu'elle avait ressenti à son réveil.

-Etais-tu consciente lors de ta transformation ?

Notre père était curieux et semblait vouloir rassembler le plus d'informations possible.

-Au début oui. J'entendais Edward qui me parlait, et je restais concentrée sur sa voix pour ne pas crier. Mais à un moment, tout s'est délité. J'étais… perdue. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je n'avais plus de sens de l'orientation ni de sensation.

Le médecin hocha la tête, le visage grave.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Donc nous sommes d'accord pour aller dans le Wyoming ?

Edward tourna la tête vers moi. Il avait vu ma vision, aucun doute. Je ne pouvais plus lui cacher. Il me laissait décider de l'avenir, il me laissait le choix de dire non pour cette destination, sachant ce qui allait s'y passer.

Je pouvais refuser, certes. Mais c'était alors prendre le risque d'être attaqués ailleurs, sans possibilité de se défendre. Alors que là, je savais quand nous serions attaqués, et combien seraient ceux d'en face. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Je ne savais pas comment se terminerait le combat, mais j'avais confiance en nous, en nos dons. En celui de Jasper et celui d'Edward. Et nous avions des alliés.

Alors je rendis son regard à Edward.

-Moi je suis d'accord, affirmai-je.

Les autres acceptèrent aussi, et la réunion se termina.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas trop déçue par la méthode pour réveiller Edward ? <strong>

**Vos avis et impressions sur ce chapitre ? **

**A votre avis, pourquoi la vision d'Alice s'arrête ? **

**Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**

**A samedi**

**Bisous**


	5. Chapitre 35

**Bonjour !**

**Samedi, 6 h 30 : réveillée par l'agent immobilier qui s'est trompée d'interphone... Ca fait tôt pour une grasse matinée ! Mais bon, chaque chose a du bon : j'ai terminé cette histoire. Il nous reste donc 4 chapitres, en comptant celui que vous allez lire, dont un épilogue classé M.**

**Un grand merci aux revieweuses pour leurs messages : xalexeex25, aelita48, Mlaniie love twilight (**même si tu préfères l'autre fin** !), Miss Sadique (**Pas de toture, désolée**...) et N la C.**

**L'univers de twilight appartient à l'auteur de la saga Twilight, et ce n'est pas moi.**

**Bonne lecture, merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 35<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

La réunion terminée, Edward prit ma main et me conduisit jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me fit m'allonger lentement et fit de même, nos regards soudés. A quoi pensait-il ?

-A quoi penses-tu Edward ?

Ma question le fit rire.

-Je me pose sans arrêt la même question ma chérie. Alors à toi de répondre la première.

Je lui souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et je me collai à lui, mon visage contre son torse.

-Je songeais que je t'aime, avouai-je en le regardant.

Et pour le prouver, je caressai son visage, son cou, sa poitrine.

-Autant que je t'aime, me répondit-il.

Il se releva et sans réelle concertation, nos lèvres se trouvèrent, débutant un baiser dont nous avions besoin l'un et l'autre. Peu à peu, le baiser s'enflamma, à l'instar de nos corps, et bientôt nos caresses se firent plus osées. Mon chemisier fut retiré, bouton après bouton, tandis que sa chemise se déchira sous mes doigts encore peu habitués à ma force.

Nous finîmes rapidement nus, cherchant à goûter l'autre, à le mémoriser, à l'aimer. Nos corps se soudèrent, faisant un comme nos cœurs le faisaient déjà. Et lorsque nous fûmes repus, nous restâmes enlacés, cherchant la chaleur de l'autre.

Edward traçait des arabesques sur mon dos tandis que je reposais à moitié sur lui. Non, décidément, je ne regrettai pas mon geste pour sauver Rosalie.

-Alice compte te dire ce qu'elle pense de tes actes, annonça Edward tout à coup.

-J'avais cru comprendre tout à l'heure, soupirai-je. Mais je m'en moque : Emmett n'aurait pas supporté de vivre sans Rose, et moi… Je n'ai pas pensé à moi.

L'élu de mon cœur me serra contre lui en soupirant.

-Je sais. Ce que tu as fait était insensé, suicidaire. Tu nous as fait peur, autant à moi qu'à ma famille.

-Que font-ils d'ailleurs ? M'enquis-je, voulant détourner le sujet de conversation.

Edward sourit, pas dupe. Pourtant il me répondit.

-Esmée fait des recherches pour nous trouver une maison, et Carlisle est parti à l'hôpital donner sa démission. Il compte aussi demander un poste à Billings, dans le Sud du Montana. Alice et Jasper font leurs valises, et Rose vérifie que les voitures peuvent faire le voyage. Emmett lui tient compagnie.

-Il faudra que nous avertissions Jake, dis-je tout bas.

-Il pourra nous rendre visite, affirma Edward. Il a même la possibilité de faire le voyage en loup ! Et puis, Esmée cherche une maison avec des chambres d'amis. Lui et Isabel pourront passer plusieurs jours avec nous.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais bien sûr mon amour !

Il m'embrassa pour me rassurer, puis il se releva doucement.

-Je dois discuter avec Alice, expliqua-t-il.

Je me levai à mon tour et commençai à m'habiller, l'imitant.

-Que fais-tu ?

Son froncement de sourcils était comique, et je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

-Mais je m'habille ! Je ne vais quand même pas me montrer toute nue devant Alice !

-Mais…

La porte s'ouvrit alors que je finissais d'agrafer mon chemisier.

-Alice, la porte ! Grincha mon amoureux.

Ladite Alice sautilla de sa gracieuse démarche jusqu'à lui.

-Mon cher frère, je te considère comme mature.

-Trop d'honneur, grommela-t-il.

Je m'assis sur le lit et observai leur duel visuel, à moitié couchée, appuyée sur mes avant-bras.

-Bon, alors dois-je te rappeler que Bella est comme nous maintenant ? Qu'elle est aussi indestructible que nous ?

-Ça n'empêche pas les vampires de mourir aussi.

Je soupirai : quand il s'y mettait, Edward était vraiment têtu ! Mais pourquoi se disputaient-ils au fait ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans cet entretien très intéressant, me plaignis-je, mais serait-il possible que vous en veniez aux faits ?

-Elle a besoin de savoir, continua Alice sans prendre en compte mon intervention. La dernière fois, tu as vu où ça l'a menée !

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Contra Edward. Là, elle ne pourra plus …

-Tu la connais, quand même ! Si tu es en danger, que crois-tu qu'elle fera ?

Je me redressai, intriguée. Edward baissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien.

-A moins que tu ne puisses l'enfermer quelque part d'où tu es certain qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas, elle doit savoir. Elle est adulte, et vampire. Deux raisons pour lui expliquer.

-Merci pour ta considération Alice.

Ma répartie eut le don de les sortir de leur bulle et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi.

-Tiens, vous m'entendez ? Souris-je.

-Il faut que nous parlions, annonça Alice. Qu'Edward le veuille ou non !

Celui-ci souffla et vint s'asseoir derrière moi sur le lit. Je reposai mon dos contre sa poitrine et me concentrai sur mon amie.

-J'ai eu une vision, commença-t-elle. Nous habitions le Wyoming, dans le parc forestier de Yellowstone, enfin en bordure en tout cas. Nous dansions après mon mariage avec Jasper, quand on nous a attaqués.

-Qui ?

-Félix et Alec Volturi.

La réponse simultanée d'Alice et Edward m'aurait fait sourire si le ton de leur voix ne laissait pas entendre tout le danger que cela présageait.

-Les autres ne sont pas au courant ?

Edward me serra contre lui, inspirant profondément dans mon cou, ne me répondant pas.

-Pas de manière officielle en tout cas, expliqua Alice. Je voulais vous en parler avant.

-A quoi penses-tu Bella ?

A quoi pensais-je ? A beaucoup de choses à vrai dire.

-Je pense que nous devons voir ça avec le reste de la famille. As-tu vu l'issue du combat ?

-Non, répondit mon amie. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ce sera quel jour ? Continuai-je.

-Nous nous marierons le 15 septembre. Et je voulais te dire : tu seras magnifique !

Elle cria son dernier mot, et j'aurais fini sourde si j'avais encore été humaine.

-Nous partons dans deux jours, commenta Edward. Cela nous laissera le temps de décider quoi faire.

Je ne répondis rien, hochant simplement la tête. Alice repartit à la préparation de ses valises et me conseilla de faire de même : le dressing de notre chambre étant plein à craquer, il allait en effet falloir plusieurs heures même à vitesse vampirique.

Voulant m'occuper, je commençai à rassembler mes vêtements, les entassant dans les énormes cartons que venait d'amener mon amoureux. Tout en me déplaçant je réfléchissais rapidement. Alice n'avait pas vu la fin du combat, et nous pouvions gagner ou perdre. Alec et Félix n'étaient pas réputés pour leur lenteur d'esprit, et je supposai donc qu'ils avaient un plan bien précis, qui visait à nous détruire, moi en tout cas. Ils sauraient faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'échappatoire pour leurs victimes. Il fallait donc trouver qui en voulait à qui pour les amener à faire des erreurs.

J'allais poursuivre mes cogitations plus loin lorsque deux bras entourèrent ma taille, et je sentis un souffle dans mon cou.

-Tu penses trop mon cœur, murmura Edward. C'est mauvais parfois.

-Pas si ça peut nous aider à vaincre les Volturi, répliquai-je.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, toujours dans ses bras, et croisai son regard inquiet.

-Alice a raison Edward : je suis aussi forte que vous, et savoir me permettra de ne pas faire de bêtise. Carlisle connait bien les Volturi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon chéri hocha la tête, attendant que je continue.

-Je suis bien placée également pour connaître leur personnalité et prévoir leurs actions. Avec ça et le don d'Alice, nous pourrons déjouer leurs plans.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me serrer contre sa poitrine et de poser son menton sur mon crâne.

**_Pov Edward_**

Bella avait raison : il fallait que nous discutions de tout ça avec elle et Carlisle. Ils avaient assez d'éléments pour nous aider à mettre un plan au point.

Essayant de repousser au loin ma peur pour elle, je l'embrassai sur le front.

-Finissons ces cartons, et ensuite, nous devrons passer au lycée pour demander nos dossiers scolaires.

-Moi aussi ? S'étonna-t-elle. C'est impo…

-Non, pour toi j'avais d'autres plans, lui susurrai-je. Tu te souviens la voiture qu'Alice a achetée pour toi ? Il est temps de l'essayer !

Elle émit un couinement, me faisant rire.

-Hey ! On ne se moque pas ! S'insurgea-t-elle en me frappant doucement le bras.

-Loin de moi cette idée !

Je la lâchai et nous reprîmes le remplissage des cartons. Moins d'une heure après, nous avions presque tout mis sous protection. Il faut dire que Bella et moi avions nettement moins d'affaires qu'Alice ou Rosalie, séparément.

Nous retrouvâmes nos frères et sœurs au salon. Rose avait terminé de contrôler les voitures et avait déjà emballé la moitié de ses affaires, aidée par son mari. Jasper avait ricané, sous-entendant qu'Emmett se laissait mener par le bout du nez par une femme. Pour affirmer sa virilité, Emmett n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire un bras de fer.

-Nous allons au lycée ! Clama Alice en arrivant enfin. Bella !

Elle tendit à celle que je prévoyais de demander en mariage les clés d'une voiture, une Lamborghini Aventador noire. Rapide, sportive, gracieuse… Je savais que Bella l'apprécierait, et la vision d'Alice me l'avait confirmé. Je savais, toujours grâce à Alice, qu'elle emmènerait Esmée et qu'il ne leur arriverait rien.

Quant à nous, nous prîmes le chemin du lycée. Heureusement pour nous, les élèves étaient en cours, mais ceux qui regardaient dehors nous avaient déjà repérés, et des rumeurs couraient dans les classes. Le secrétariat était quasiment vide, la plupart des secrétaires parties en pause. Seules la secrétaire d'accueil et l'infirmière discutaient. Mais leur conversation prit fin brutalement quand la secrétaire nous vit.

_Mon Dieu ! Le docteur Cullen leur fait-il subir des opérations de chirurgie esthétique pour être aussi beaux ? Comme ils ont l'air triste ! Depuis le décès d'Isabella Swan, ils ne viennent que très rarement. Ils devaient beaucoup l'aimer._

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sauté sur cette femme. Elle évoquait Bella sans rien ressentir. Non, elle envisageait seulement de consulter Carlisle pour savoir s'il pratiquait la chirurgie esthétique.

-Bonjour Madame, commença Alice de sa voix chantante. Nous allons déménager, et nous aurions besoin des documents nécessaires.

-Mais…

L'employée n'avait pas l'air très coopératif. Rosalie s'énervait déjà et elle prit les rênes de la conversation.

-Ecoutez, nous sommes pressés, attaqua ma sœur blonde. Notre père est au courant, et si vous voulez son accord, téléphonez-lui maintenant !

La voix extrêmement froide de Rose fit réagir la dame qui commença à s'agiter et, après avoir hoché la tête, elle partit dans une autre pièce.

-Que fait-elle ? S'informa Emmett tout bas.

-Elle prend nos dossiers scolaires, expliquai-je en chuchotant.

-Voilà ! Soupira la secrétaire en posant nos dossiers. Je vais vous chercher les documents qui prouvent votre passage au lycée.

Jasper sourit devant l'empressement de la femme : la peur était notre meilleur allié face à la lenteur des humains. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous avions signé tous les documents officiels qui attestaient de notre départ de ce lycée.

Certes, nous n'avions pas besoin de ces documents si nous voulions aller dans un autre lycée : nous savions très bien faire de faux-papiers. Mais partir en cours d'année sans avertissement et sans retirer de documents devenait suspect, et il pouvait y avoir des conséquences. Donc, par souci de rester aussi naturels que possible, nous nous obligions à suivre la bureaucratie.

Enfin nous reprîmes le chemin de la villa, soulagés de partir de ce lycée.

**_Pov Jacob_**

Isabel était une perle.

Ses parents lui avaient donné l'autorisation de rester ici, sans même se soucier de l'école. Du coup, elle avait demandé à changer de lycée et avait décidé d'intégrer le nôtre. Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions de retour à la réserve.

Depuis notre rencontre dans la forêt, nous n'arrivions pas à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Alors nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, à en apprendre plus sur l'autre.

Isabel avait un caractère doux et généreux, et faisait passer les autres avant elle-même. Mais elle savait protéger ses intérêts quand il le fallait. Elle était très intelligente, et savait manier les mots aussi bien que les chiffres.

A bien des égards, elle me faisait penser à Bella. J'avais rencontré ma version de Bella en fait, si on y réfléchissait bien. Et je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans Isabel ni sans Bella. J'avais besoin d'elles, mais pas de la même façon.

J'avais eu l'autorisation de Sam pour lui révéler notre secret, et elle ne s'était pas effrayée.

-Je me doutais que vous cachiez quelque chose, m'avait-elle dit alors que nous étions couchés l'un contre l'autre sur mon lit. Et je ne suis pas étonnée.

-Et tu n'as pas peur des vampires ?

-Bella est vampire, et elle ne m'a pas sauté dessus ! Alors pourquoi aurais-je peur d'eux ?

Je soupirai devant ce raisonnement, digne de Bella.

-Bella a fait l'expérience douloureuse d'être confrontée à des vampires non-végétariens, qui boivent le sang humain. Les Cullen se disent « végétariens » parce qu'ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal. Pendant deux ans, Bella a vécu un cauchemar, parce que ceux qui boivent du sang humain sont sans pitié, sans remord, sauvages. Tous les vampires ne sont pas aussi gentils que les Cullen.

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur mon Isabel, bien décidé à la protéger de tout.

-Mais tant que tu es près de moi, il ne t'arrivera rien, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

-Je sais !

Son sourire était rayonnant, un pur délice à regarder. Nous restâmes encore plusieurs minutes ainsi, savourant la proximité de l'autre.

Nos sentiments avaient été soudains, mais elle n'avait pas eu peur : ça lui avait semblé naturel. Quand je regardais ses yeux, je voyais tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. C'était le même regard que Bella adressait à Edward. Je les comprenais bien maintenant : prêts à tous les sacrifices pour l'être aimé.

Le téléphone sonna, crevant notre bulle de tendresse. Billy décrocha, et je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un Cullen.

-Jacob ! Cria mon père. Jasper et Alice Cullen t'attendent dans dix minutes à la frontière !

Je me levai en soupirant. Isabel m'observait en souriant sans commenter.

-Tu veux bien rester ici ma chérie ?

Mais elle secoua la tête.

-Aucune chance ! Dit-elle en se relevant. Et puis, Alice m'a paru quelqu'un de bien. J'aimerai la connaître.

Je haussai les épaules : après tout, Alice et Jasper ne lui feraient pas de mal. Nous nous rendîmes à la frontière où nous attendaient les deux vampires.

-Salut vous deux ! Lança Alice de son habituel entrain. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, répondit Isabel en souriant. Jacob est une vraie perle !

-Oui, il a beaucoup de qualités ! Rit la petite vampire. Nous avons eu une réunion peu après ton départ Jacob.

Elle se tut et décida de s'asseoir. Nous l'imitâmes tous, Isabel s'asseyant sur mes jambes.

-Nous avons décidé de nous installer dans le parc de Yellowstone, continua Jasper. Esmée a trouvé la maison idéale, un peu aidée par Alice.

-Bien sûr, intervint Alice, il y aura une chambre pour vous ! Bella sera ravie que vous passiez plusieurs jours avec nous.

La fiancée de Jasper partit dans un long monologue sur comment elle comptait aménager sa chambre et celle de Bella. Isabel l'écoutait avec attention, et elle commença à faire des remarques sur la couleur des rideaux, la forme des coussins… Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et j'en fis de même.

Pendant qu'Alice parlait avec Isabel, je pris conscience que ce n'était pas Bella qui était venue m'annoncer leur départ.

-Jasper ? Appelai-je.

Alice se tut, Isabel aussi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Bella n'est pas avec vous ?

Les deux vampires baissèrent la tête.

-Elle ne sait pas que nous sommes là, répondit Alice d'un air triste. Quand Edward a évoqué ton nom, elle s'est mise dans une rage folle.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Isabel. Elle ne veut plus le voir ?

Ma chérie prit ma main et la serra, sachant que je serais malheureux si c'était le cas.

-Bien sûr que si ! Se récria la fiancée de Jasper. Elle voudra te voir avant de partir, mais elle ne te parlera pas de…

-Alice a eu une vision quand le choix de notre nouvelle destination a été arrêté, l'interrompit Jasper. Félix Volturi, le meurtrier de Renée et Charlie, et Alec Volturi, le frère de Jane, ont créé, et continuent de créer, une armée de nouveau-nés. Alice n'a pas vu qui remportait le combat.

-Pourquoi ?

-Carlisle pense que c'est parce qu'il y a encore trop d'aspects aléatoires. Vois-tu Jacob, nous pouvons nous battre contre des nouveau-nés, mais notre nombre est limité. Et Alice ne sait pas combien de néophytes seront présents, d'autant plus que leur nombre augmente chaque jour. Ensuite, il y a Bella. C'est elle-même un nouveau-né, et elle a beau réussir à réfléchir correctement face à un humain, je pense que dans une bataille, ses réflexes redeviendront ceux d'un nouveau vampire : incontrôlables.

-Si Edward est en danger, elle ne réfléchira pas, ajouta Alice. Elle a donné sa vie humaine pour Rose, alors que donnera-t-elle pour sauver Edward ?

-Donc, vous êtes venus me demander de venir vous aider à combattre toutes ces sangsues, déclarai-je.

-Toi, ta meute… Nous te laissons seul juge, et Sam aussi bien sûr, expliqua Jasper. Et nous comptons profiter du temps qui nous reste pour former un tant soit peu Bella à combattre.

-Quand a lieu votre mariage ? S'informa ma chérie.

-Le 15 septembre. Il fera gris mais doux. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, lors de ma vision, j'ai vu Isabel mais aucun de vous. D'ailleurs, si l'un de vous étiez là, je n'aurais rien vu.

La remarque de l'extralucide était très pertinente, et pour le moment je n'avais pas d'explication.

-Tant que Sam et moi n'aurons pas décidé si nous venons ou pas, tu pourras voir votre mariage, c'est ça Alice ?

-Exact. Mais quoi que tu décides…

-Je ne dirais rien à Bella, j'ai compris, grognai-je.

-Elle passera d'ici demain je pense, ajouta encore Alice en se levant.

Jasper l'imita, Isabel et moi aussi.

-Faites bien attention, les mis-je en garde avant qu'ils partent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob, me rassura Jasper, Bella est entre de bonnes mains. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Les deux vampires nous saluèrent de la main et disparurent rapidement. Isabel et moi retournâmes à la réserve.

-D'où vient Bella ? M'interrogea ma moitié.

-De Forks. Son père habitait ici, et elle venait l'été, jusqu'à il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Elle a été séquestrée par des vampires en Italie, un clan appelé les Volturi, et Alice l'a sauvée et ramenée ici. Malheureusement, la fuite de Bella en a contrarié plus d'un là-bas, et plusieurs sont venus la tuer. Le premier l'a torturé dans une rue à Port Angeles, mais Edward est arrivé à temps et l'a sauvée.

-C'est là qu'ils se sont connus ?

-Non. Alice avait rencontré les Cullen avant le retour de Bella qui a logé chez eux depuis. Il s'est passé plusieurs semaines avant qu'un autre vampire ne trouve sa trace. Il a d'abord tué Renée puis Charlie, les parents de Bella. Renée habitait à Phoenix. Sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, celui qui a fait ça, le dénommé Félix, a disparu, ou en tout cas n'a plus fait parler de lui. Avec les Cullen nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il attendait.

Je fis une pause, laissant à ma belle le temps de digérer tout ça. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne tout ce que Bella avait vécu, et pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de la protéger.

-A ce moment-là, je pensais sincèrement aimer Bella, et j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle vive avec nous Mais têtue comme elle est, elle a refusé et s'est enfuie pour retourner chez les Cullen. Je l'ai accepté, et nous avons pu nous réunir, la meute, Carlisle, Bella, Alice et Jasper. Nous avons expliqué à Bella notre secret, et eux nous ont avertis des dangers que couraient encore Bella.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Je repris mon souffle. La suite n'était pas plaisante à évoquer, parce que ces souvenirs me faisaient mal. Isabel le vit, et elle prit ma main.

Nous étions arrivés sur la plage et nous étions assis face à l'océan.

-Très peu de temps après que Carlisle devienne le tuteur officiel de Bella, Jane Volturi est arrivée et a menacé Edward. Bella n'a pas hésité : elle a menti aux Cullen et elle est allée se présenter à Jane qui l'attendait. Le vampire a torturé mon amie, et au moment où Edward et moi les avons enfin retrouvées, Bella se faisait vider de son sang.

Mon aimée eut un violent frisson, imaginant sûrement la scène. Moi, je la revoyais encore devant mes yeux. Bella était suspendue, la tête en bas. La peau extrêmement pâle, le souffle court, elle était inconsciente. Jane était morte aujourd'hui, et pourtant j'aurais bien aimé l'avoir devant moi pour la faire souffrir, encore.

-Nous nous sommes battus contre Jane, et le reste des Cullen est arrivé. Carlisle a mordu Bella, mais… Son cœur s'est arrêté à ce moment-là. Le docteur a essayé de faire repartir son cœur, mais ça n'a rien fait. Bella était morte.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, et je ressentis une nouvelle fois la douleur de l'avoir perdue. D'avoir cru la perdre.

-Mais elle est vampire, non ? Souffla Isabel.

-C'était il y a trois mois. Une transformation dure trois jours.

-Oh ! Fut tout ce que réussit à dire la femme de ma vie.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Elle devait savoir, et j'avais besoin de me confier.

-Nous avons tous cru à son décès. Quand Alice m'a annoncé que c'était fini… Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je me suis évanoui. A mon réveil, je ne me souvenais plus de rien, sauf de mon prénom, et de tout ce qui touchait Bella : son prénom, les Cullen, les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle… Je ne pouvais plus parler non plus. Je suis allé retrouver les Cullen, sachant qu'ils allaient pouvoir m'aider à retrouver Bella. Edward fut le seul à ne pas croire en son décès. Il pensait qu'elle dormait, qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Alors il gardait son corps dans leur chambre, espérant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Emmett l'a forcé à aller chasser, et à leur retour le corps de Bella avait disparu. C'est à ce moment-là que je les ai rejoints. J'avais fait un rêve, dans lequel mon amie était humaine mais enfermée quelque part. Je savais qu'elle avait peur.

-C'était une vision ? S'enquit Isabel. Un peu comme Alice ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Sauf que je voyais le moment présent. C'est ce qui nous a aidés à la retrouver : quand je dormais, je la voyais avec un vampire, un dénommé Nicolaï. Il se servait d'elle pour attirer des proies, et nous avons appris plus tard qu'il avait le don de mettre sa victime en « sommeil ». Pour ça, il arrêtait les fonctions vitales de sa proie, comme s'il avait appuyé sur un bouton « pause ». Un jour, nous avons eu assez d'éléments pour la rejoindre. Nous nous sommes battus contre lui, mais il avait réussi à la blesser. Elle est tombée dans le coma, et Carlisle l'a soignée. Après qu'elle se soit réveillée, nous étions tous aux petits soins pour elle. Mais surtout, Edward et moi sommes devenus amis. L'alliance que nous avions instaurée pour sauver Bella a créé un lien entre nous, et au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, pendant qu'elle dormait, j'ai pris conscience que Bella n'était pas mon imprégnation. Par contre, j'étais sûr qu'elle était utile dans ma vie, qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer.

-Lequel ? S'étonna Isabel.

-Te trouver ! Souris-je. C'est parce que je refusais qu'elle soit enterrée, il y a une semaine, que je l'ai enlevée. Et tu es venue à sa rencontre.

Ma chérie me sourit et m'embrassa longuement, fougueusement. Je la serrai contre moi, souhaitant ne jamais plus vivre un instant aussi douloureux que les deux fois où j'avais cru à la mort de Bella.

-Continue Jacob, me demanda doucement mon rayon de soleil.

-Elle s'est réveillée un peu plus d'une semaine après notre retour à Forks. Si tu savais comme j'ai été content ! Les semaines ont passé, et Bella se remettait très bien. Mais des vampires nomades sont arrivés pour venger Nicolaï. Lors de l'affrontement des Cullen contre les nomades, Rosalie a été en difficulté, et Bella s'est sacrifiée pour la sauver. Elle a attiré le vampire qui allait tuer la Cullen en faisant couler son sang. Le nomade l'a mordue, et elle s'est transformée. Mais encore une fois, tout ne s'est pas bien passé. Son cœur s'est arrêté avant la fin de la transformation, et nous avons cru une nouvelle fois à son décès. Même Edward. Je l'ai pleurée, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, à un moment j'ai eu la conviction que tout ceci n'était pas vrai, que Bella devait encore m'aider. La suite, tu la connais.

Isabel me serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis navré qu'elle ait tant souffert, et que tu aies autant souffert toi aussi. Mais maintenant, Bella est forte, non ? Elle ne peut plus mourir.

-Les vampires peuvent être détruits Isabel. Et si Alice a pris le temps de venir m'avertir, désobéissant à Bella, ça veut dire qu'elle a peur pour elle. Bella est prête à mourir pour ceux qu'elle aime.

-Alors à nous de faire les bons choix pour elle !

Je souris à mon aimée et la pris dans mes bras tout en me relevant. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de s'accrocher à mon cou en riant.

* * *

><p><strong>On avance doucement, non ? Au prochain chapittre, nous aurons une Alice qui tente d'étrangler Jasper... Qui veut voir ça ? <strong>

**Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain, ou demain pour celles qui suivent mon autre fiction...**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Une grosse pensée pour nos bleus qui jouent en ce moment contre le Pays de Galle. Je croise les doigts pour eux !**

**Ensuite je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reveiws : aelita48,xalexeex25 et N la C.**

**Un très long chapitre ce coup-ci ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

**L'unviers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 36<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

Voilà, tout était fin prêt. Les voitures étaient pleines à craquer, le camion que nous avions loué était rempli de cartons. Les meubles restaient ici, pour la prochaine fois où nous viendrions à Forks.

J'étais sur la route pour la réserve, au volant de ma voiture. Lorsque je l'avais essayée, j'avais eu peur, je l'avoue, mais mes réflexes étant à l'opposés de mes réflexes humains, j'avais pu apprécier la vitesse. Bien sûr, Esmée avait été à mes côtés pour me rassurer et me donner confiance.

J'allais dire au revoir à Jacob. La maison qu'Esmée avait trouvée pouvait accueillir plusieurs couples en plus de notre famille. Mon ami pouvait donc venir quand il le souhaitait avec Isabel, ça ne dérangerait pas du tout. Au contraire. Ce n'était donc pas un adieu, et j'en étais soulagée : perdre Jacob de vue aurait été très douloureux.

J'avais refusé qu'Edward m'accompagne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle de la venue des Volturi, parce que j'estimais que Jacob avait assez mis sa vie en jeu pour moi. Maintenant qu'il avait Isabel, je devais penser à elle, à ce qu'elle éprouverait en attendant que son petit-ami revienne d'un combat où il pouvait perdre la vie. J'avais déjà assez peur pour les Cullen, je ne voulais pas avoir peur pour Jacob aussi.

Je l'avais appelé sur la route, et lorsque je fus à la frontière, il était déjà là avec Isabel, Seth, Sam, Quil et Embry. Je sortis de la voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Bella ! Lança Jake en s'avançant vers moi.

Nous nous étreignîmes, puis j'embrassai Isabel. Seth me serra aussi dans ses bras. Les autres se contentèrent d'un salut de la main.

-Je voulais vous dire au revoir, annonçai-je. Nous partons pour le Wyoming. Voici nos numéros de téléphone, au cas où. Bien sûr, vous êtes les bienvenus !

-Chouette ! S'écria Seth. Il y aura à manger ?

-Evidemment ! Esmée sera ravie de vous préparer des bons plats, ça lui manque déjà ! Rigolai-je. Alice vous invite à son mariage, continuai-je en tendant les cartons d'invitation. Ce sera le 15 septembre. Vous serez là ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam. Nous verrons au moment venu.

-D'accord, souris-je, heureuse qu"il ne dise pas oui, ce qui les aurait mis en danger. Jake, tu viendras bientôt ?

-Bien sûr Bella ! Tu vas me manquer !

Il me reprit dans ses bras et me serra fort. J'en fis de même : Jacob allait vraiment me manquer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'emmener avec moi, mais ça aurait été égoïste.

-Isabel, tu sais que j'attends de tes nouvelles ! Il y a mon adresse mail avec nos numéros de téléphone. Dis-moi comment se sera passé ta rentrée ici.

-Aux côtés de Jake, ça ne pourra que bien se passer, rit-elle. Prends soin de toi et d'Edward !

Après lui avoir promis, Sam m'expliqua que si nous désirions revenir plus tard, le traité serait toujours valable. Tout irait donc pour le mieux.

Je saluai une dernière fois mes amis et repartis. J'avais rendez-vous avec Edward à la villa, où nous laisserions ma voiture, ainsi que la moto de Jasper, La Vanquish d'Edward et la décapotable de Rosalie pour qu'un camion vienne les chercher. Mon amoureux s'assura que tout était en ordre puis nous montâmes dans sa Volvo.

-Alors ? S'enquit-il, curieux. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Très bien ! Ils n'ont pas encore donné de réponse pour le mariage, mais j'espère qu'ils ne viendront pas, en tout cas pas le même jour que les Volturi. Je croise les fdoigts pour qu'ils soient retenus le 15 septembre.

Edward soupira.

-Tu sais Bella, ils savent qu'il y a encore une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête. Tu sais comme moi que Sam agit de manière identique à Carlisle : pour le bien de son clan.

-C'est une bonne chose. Ai nsi, ça fait une préoccupations en moins. Sinon, que vas-tu offrir à Jasper ?

Il avait été décidé que les filles offriraient un cadeau à la mariée, et que les garçons donneraient un présent au marié. Il était facile pour eux de pouvoir choisir quelque chose, vu que Jasper n'avait pas le don de voir l'avenir. Pour nous les filles, en revanche, il fallait être plus subtiles pour éviter que notre sœur clairvoyante ne devine tout.

-J'ai trouvé sur Internet les mémoires d'un commandant de cavalerie pendant la guerre de Sécession. Il a été le supérieur de Jasper durant quelques mois, et je sais que Jasper l'aimait bien.

-C'est un très beau cadeau, commentai-je.

Il me prit la main et le silence s'installa, un silence reposant. Le paysage défilait pendant que je réfléchissais.

Alice tenait à maintenir la cérémonie le 15 septembre, et la famille Cullen avait été d'accord pour dire que c'était un bon plan. Les jours qui allaient venir serviraient à m'entraîner à combattre, même si ma force était supérieure aux autres, en tant que néophyte.

Nous fîmes une halte au bout de trois heures, et je ne compris le but de cet arrêt que lorsqu'Alice m'extirpa de la Volvo pour m'entraîner de force dans sa Porche jaune. Visiblement, je ne couperai pas à ma leçon de morale.

Dès que je fus en voiture, elle démarra en trombe et commença.

-Jasper m'a dit de ne pas m'énerver.

-Alors suis son conseil, suggérai-je. Ce serait mauvais pour ton cœur.

Je pouffai légèrement, mais le regard noir qu'elle m'adressa me dissuada de continuer.

-Mais tu te rends compte Bella ? James aurait pu te tuer ! Si nous étions arrivés trop tard ? Si nous avions mis deux secondes de plus pour gagner, tant Edward qu'Emmett, Jasper ou moi ?

-Je serai morte, affirmai-je.

-Oui ! Cria mon amie. Mais on dirait que ça ne te fait rien.

Elle se renfrogna et marmonna dans sa barbe. Je laissai passer plusieurs secondes avant de m'expliquer.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi Alice. Rose est mon amie, et si ça avait été toi, j'aurais fait la même chose. Emmett n'aurait pas supporté de perdre Rosalie.

-Et tu as pensé à Edward ? Et à moi ?

Elle n'avait pas hurlé. C'était juste un filet de voix, un souffle, un murmure. Et c'est là que je vis sa douleur, que je la sentis.

-J'ai pensé à vous, mais en me disant que je serai comme vous. Je n'ai envisagé à aucun moment que j'allais mourir. Je suis désolée Alice, vraiment. Rien ne saurait excuser la peur que je vous ai causée, mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Alice prit ma main et la serra fortement. Je fis de même.

-Comment pourrai-je être en colère contre toi Bella ? Bien sûr que tu es pardonnée, mais la confrontation contre les Volturi me fait peur.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne sait pas comment tu réagiras dans le feu de l'action. Si je suis menacée, si Edward l'est… Je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle action stupide tu ferais !

Je restai sans voix, en la fixant. Elle avait raison : si elle ou Edward était en danger, je n'hésiterai pas. Et là, je n'aurais pas de deuxième chance. J'aurais voulu lui promettre que j'allais bien me tenir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand la vie des personnes qui m'étaient les plus chères était en jeu.

-Tu n'accepteras pas de rester hors-jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler tant j'avais la gorge serrée par les sanglots. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la rassurer, mais je devais être là, avec eux, pour les soutenir et les aider.

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas décider à ta place, soupira enfin mon amie.

Elle se tut cinq secondes avant d'enchaîner, mais cette fois elle avait retrouvé tout son entrain.

-Le dressing qui est dans votre chambre ne demande qu'à être rempli ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai prévu toute une journée dans les magasins avec Rose et toi ! Ça va être super !

Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière en soufflant. La seule chose positive dans l'affaire, c'est que je ne ressentirai pas la fatigue à passer des heures debout…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Edward<em>**

L'emménagement dans le chalet géant se fit sans problème majeur.

Rose et Alice bataillèrent pour avoir la chambre la plus grande, ou du moins celle qui comportait le plus grand dressing. Pour apaiser les tensions, Esmée affirma qu'elle ferait réaliser un dressing identique aux deux filles.

Les voitures, les cartons et les meubles arrivèrent en même temps. Esmée et Bella insistèrent pour tout ranger à vitesse humaine, faisant râler Emmett qui voulait aller chasser.

-Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à y aller, répondit Esmée en haussant les épaules. Nous saurons nous débrouiller sans vous.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose et moi profitâmes donc de cette opportunité pendant que Carlisle aidait les deux femmes.

Les jours qui suivirent, Alice nous mena une vie d'enfer, donnant des ordres pour que son mariage soit selon elle une réussite. Nous avions invité les Denali mais ils ne pouvaient pas venir, et Jasper avait convié deux anciens amis à lui, Charlotte et Peter, qui sauraient se retenir face à Isabel. Carlisle obtint par Internet un certificat afin de pouvoir marier ses propres enfants. Ainsi, nous ne mêlerions pas d'autres humains à cette situation tendue.

Bella ne savait toujours pas que nous avions prévenu Jacob, et elle faisait tout désormais pour éviter que lui et sa petite amie viennent au mariage pour que Jake et Isabel soient hors de danger. Durant son temps libre, la femme de ma vie s'entraînait au combat, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : cela ne lui sauverait pas la vie. Elle avait la force brute, certes, mais elle n'assimilait pas les techniques de combat, et avait très vite tendance à s'emporter.

J'avais convié Alice à la chasse avec Jasper, pendant qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient pour mission d'occuper Bella. Le 15 septembre était dans deux semaines, et j'étais désemparé.

-Ta vision n'a pas changé Alice ? Lui demandai-je une fois notre chasse terminée.

Nous étions assis face à un des nombreux lacs du parc de Yellowstone. Les deux futurs mariés étaient enlacés et regardaient l'horizon.

-Tu parles d'une vision ! Ronchonna ma sœur. On sait quand ils vont arriver, et c'est tout.

-On ne sait jamais, peut-être n'y aura-t-il pas de combat ! Suggéra Jasper.

Je ris sans joie.

-Jasper, soit réaliste, veux-tu ? Nous avons tué la sœur d'Alec, donc il vient demander vengeance. Je ne crois pas qu'une simple excuse lui suffise.

-Mais peut-être que Félix a un autre but, et qu'Alec n'aimait pas tellement sa sœur.

-On peut toujours rêver, grogna Alice.

Nous avions demandé à Carlisle et Bella tous les détails : quel lien unissait les jumeaux, qui avait le dessus sur l'autre, le pouvoir d'Alec, celui de Félix, quelle mentalité avait Félix… Mais rien n'avait pu nous aider pour éviter le combat. Alec avait le sens de l'honneur de la famille, et Félix n'arrêtait jamais ses missions tant qu'elles n'étaient pas finies. Or là, Bella n'était pas morte. Nous supposions donc que Félix n'avait pas de contact avec Aro, ou en tout cas ne lui avait pas dit qu'il traquait toujours Bella, qui était supposée être morte pour les Volturi.

Jasper soupira, se dégagea d'Alice et se leva.

-Sinon, il faut trouver le moyen de l'empêcher de se battre.

-Mauvaise idée chéri, répondit Alice pendant que son fiancé avait avancé vers l'eau. Bella n'acceptera pas, et je ne parle même pas de ce qu'elle te ferait si tu lui suggérais.

-Alors il faut la neutraliser.

**_Pov Jasper_**

Je crois que si j'avais été humain, j'aurais pu faire ma prière.

Avant ma phrase, Alice débordait d'amour pour moi, et Edward était angoissé au possible.

Mais après…

Alice m'avait attrapé à la gorge en grognant, et Edward se tenait en position de combat en feulant. Tous les deux ressentaient de l'animosité envers moi, une colère sourde et agressive. Alice me fixait dans les yeux, captant toute mon attention.

-Tu retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, grinça Alice, ou je me considère comme veuve !

Je déglutis difficilement avant de hocher la tête sans quitter ma future femme des yeux. Son regard était glacé, dangereux. Elle me faisait peur, et c'est à ce moment que je compris. Alice avait beau m'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel, elle ferait passer Bella avant sa vie. Comme Bella nous faisait passer avant la sienne.

-Je me suis mal exprimé ! Soufflai-je tant Alice serrait ma gorge. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !

Aussitôt Alice se redressa, méfiante néanmoins. Edward s'était relevé mais me fusillait du regard.

-C'était une suggestion parmi d'autres ! Soupirai-je. Au grand jamais je ne lui ferai de mal ! Tu le sais Alice.

Ma fiancée s'assit de nouveau en soufflant.

-Je me sens si impuissante ! Gémit-elle. Jasper, aide-nous !

-Bon, restons calme ! L'apaisa Edward. Nous savons que les Quileutes viendront. Ça m'étonnerait que Jacob reste à Forks sans rien faire. Sam aussi d'ailleurs. Donc d'un côté nous serons huit vampires, et au minimum quatre Quileutes. Face à nous, il y aura Félix, Alec et, si leur nombre n'augmente pas en deux semaines, ce dont je doute, quatorze néophytes. Elle sera protégée des attaques mentales grâce à son don.

-Mais on ne sait pas en quoi consiste précisément son don, rappelai-je. Nous réduire tous au silence, si ça vient effectivement de son don, ne nous sera pas d'une grande aide…Et ça ne sert à rien pendant un combat au corps à corps.

-C'est bien résumé. Mais en quoi ça va nous aider ? S'énerva Alice. On a déjà eu cette conversation au moins cent fois !

-Calme-toi, demandai-je tout bas en m'asseyant à côté de ma moitié et la prenant dans mes bras.

Le silence reprit ses droits tandis que nous réfléchissions.

-Mais on oublie quelqu'un ! M'écriai-je.

Je venais de me rendre compte qu'Alice avait parlé de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là sans les Quileutes, mais alors qu'eux n'étaient pas là, _elle_ était présente.

-Mais oui ! Continuai-je. Isabel sera là !

-Voilà pourquoi tu la vois dans tes visions Alice ! Enchérit Edward. Elle sera là pour détourner Bella. Elle ne laissera pas l'âme-sœur de Jacob se faire tuer, donc elle voudra la mettre hors de danger.

-Du même coup, elle se tiendra loin du combat sans le vouloir vraiment, réfléchit mon aimée.

Elle se tut, et je sentais que l'espoir renaissait à nouveau en elle : Alice avait enfin retrouvé l'envie de se battre pour Bella. Elle se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Edward, je te charge d'expliquer ça à Jacob. Moi, j'ai des projets de boutiques à visiter !

Et elle partit, me laissant avec Edward.

-Elle est soulagée, commentai-je. Je préfère la voir ainsi.

-Je crois que nous sommes tous soulagés. Maintenant, il faut mettre au point un plan avec Jacob et les siens.

**_Pov Isabel_**

Jacob était au téléphone avec les vampires depuis une heure.

J'avais compris une chose : Bella était en danger, et elle risquait de mourir. Alice, qui pouvait voir l'avenir, n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'issue de la bataille serait fatale ou non pour sa sœur et amie, mais elle faisait tout pour que Bella reste avec eux.

A première vue, la conversation n'était pas plaisante pour mon amoureux : il grognait souvent, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Pourtant je savais qu'il me dirait tout. Parce qu'il n'était pas capable de résister à mes demandes.

Enfin, après une heure et demie, il raccrocha et revint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le canapé, devant la télé. Il avait l'air fatigué, et ce n'est pas parce que nous avions peu dormi la nuit précédente. Enfin, si, un peu à cause de ça, mais je pense que c'était plus les soucis qui tiraient ses traits.

-Il faut que je demande à Sam de réunir la meute ce soir, m'expliqua-t-il. Les Cullen ont un plan pour sauver Bella.

-C'est super ! M'enthousiasmai-je. Où est le problème ?

Il grimaça en me regardant.

-Si on en croit la vision d'Alice, elle ne peut être sauvée que par toi.

J'éclatai de rire devant ces paroles idiotes.

-Mais pourquoi ? Hoquetai-je. Je suis humaine, Bella est mille fois plus forte que moi !

Jake soupira et me prit la main, son regard désormais fixé sur le sol.

-En fait, les Volturi arriveront pendant la fête après le mariage d'Alice. Si tu y assistes, Edward est persuadé que Bella partira en t'emmenant pour te mettre à l'abri. Et comme ça, si l'un des Volturi décide de se rendre ou même s'échappe, il ne pourra pas rapporter à son chef que Bella est encore en vie. Et nous, nous intervenons une fois que Bella t'a mise à l'abri.

-Et tu n'aimes pas ce plan, diagnostiquai-je.

-Bien sûr que non !

Le cri de mon chéri me fit mal aux oreilles.

-De toute façon, je dois en parler à la meute. Seul Sam pourra accepter ou non.

Je me doutais que Jacob vivait un douloureux dilemme à cet instant : garder la femme de sa vie, son imprégnation, à savoir moi, hors de danger et laisser mourir sa meilleure amie, ou sauver Bella, au risque de me mettre en danger. Je serrai sa main et le forçai à me regarder, mon autre main sur sa joue.

-Je serai heureuse de sauver Bella. Je sais qu'elle fera tout pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien, j'ai confiance en elle.

Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ça, qu'il fallait que je prenne une décision à sa place. Et je n'avais pas menti : j'avais confiance en Bella.

Rasséréné, Jacob m'embrassa avant de se lever et de sortir, sûrement pour aller voir Sam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Bella<strong>_

Nous étions le 14 septembre au soir. Et je voulais tuer Alice, Jacob, Isabel, et même Edward.

Alice avait invité dans mon dos Isabel, Jacob et Seth. Et ces idiots avaient accepté ! A leur décharge, je ne leur avais pas dit le danger qu'ils couraient. Mais Alice le savait, elle ! Et pourtant, elle leur avait demandé à nouveau, elle avait même insisté, alors que j'avais réussi à manœuvrer pour que Jacob ne vienne que plus tard, à partir du 16 septembre.

Edward avait déclaré qu'ils étaient les bienvenus, et qu'ils pourraient dormir ici. Et puis quoi encore ? Il savait pertinemment que je ne voulais pas voir Jacob le 15, pour ne pas le mettre en danger ! Mais non, Edward avait passé outre.

Et puis, pourquoi Sam avait-il accepté ? Nous étions des vampires ! Il était censé craindre que l'on s'en prenne à Jacob, Seth et Isabel ! Surtout Isabel ! Parce qu'il était difficile de s'en prendre à un des Quileutes, à moins de ne plus avoir d'odorat.

Jasper essayait de me calmer, mais c'était impossible. Alice et Edward s'étaient ligués contre moi ! Voulaient-ils que je passe l'éternité à crouler sous les remords s'il devait arriver malheur à l'un de mes amis ?

Jacob, Isabel et Seth logeaient à l'étage. Esmée s'était fait une joie de cuisiner pour leur préparer un excellent repas pour leur arrivée plus tôt dans la journée. Seth et Jake en avaient profité plutôt deux fois qu'une, et le sourire d'Esmée à ce moment-là n'avait pas de prix.

C'est à cet instant-là que j'avais eu besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir, seule, au grand dam d'Edward et Alice qui surveillaient mes moindres faits et gestes. J'avais couru un bon moment, et m'étais arrêtée devant un lac d'où sortait à intervalles réguliers un geyser. Et j'avais pensé.

Aux Cullen, cette famille si unie, si accueillante. Et que j'allais peut-être détruire. Parce que j'avais peur, encore une fois, pour eux. Certes, ils étaient forts. Jasper m'avait un peu rassurée quant aux nouveau-nés, qui seraient faciles à vaincre. Mais restaient Félix et Alec. Eux étaient extrêmement dangereux, et même Carlisle le pensait.

A Edward aussi. Et si je le perdais ? Si moi j'en ressortais vivante et pas lui ? Je ne voulais pas y penser : c'était tout simplement trop horrible d'y songer. Mon cœur, mort à présent, se serrait de douleur quand même, rien qu'à cette éventualité.

A Alice. Elle ne voulait pas que je me mette en danger, tout comme je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette en danger. Mais je me demandai pourquoi sa vision ne montrait pas l'issue de l'affrontement. Perdrions-nous ? Les Volturi seraient-ils les plus forts ? Ou, comme l'avait supposé Carlisle, il y avait encore trop de données aléatoires ?

-Tu devrais arrêter de te ronger les sangs.

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas entendu Emmett et son jeu de mots pourri arriver.

-Tu n'as pas peur toi ? Osai-je lui demander.

-Si. J'ai peur pour Rose, pour vous, pour moi. Mais je suis plus fort que ma peur. Je ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus, comme elle le fait pour toi en ce moment.

-Comment fais-tu ?

-Je fais confiance aux autres.

Si jusqu'ici j'avais gardé le regard rivé sur l'horizon, fixant l'obscurité, à ces mots je regardai mon frère. Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai eu confiance en Rosalie quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me permettrait pas de mourir, le jour où l'ours a failli me tuer. Carlisle m'a enseigné, pendant mon sevrage, à me faire confiance, et à faire confiance aux autres, parce qu'ils m'aideraient à ne pas flancher. Il me disait que si je n'avais pas confiance, si je pensais échouer, alors je m'avouais vaincu avant même de combattre.

-Et tu n'as pas supporté cette idée, pouffai-je.

-Exact ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Fais-nous confiance Bella. Nous savons nous battre, nous savons comment utiliser les dons de chacun pour gagner.

-Et Isabel ?

Il ne me répondit pas de suite, ce qui m'intrigua.

-Elle nous aidera aussi.

Je restai sans voix, avant de comprendre.

-Vous avancez vos pions sur l'échiquier, et j'en suis un.

Emmett soupira longuement avant de me prendre par les épaules.

-Ne nous en veux pas Bella. Jasper sait de quoi il parle, quand il dit que tu n'es pas prête. Face à un nouveau-né, tu as une chance sur deux de gagner, ce qui n'est pas si mal. Mais là, il y en aura plus d'un. Et contre un Volturi, tu n'as aucune chance.

-Vraiment aucune ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Nous ne voulons que ton bien. Ça me fait mal de te cacher tout ça, surtout après ton geste pour sauver Rosalie, mais ils m'ont fait comprendre que c'était nécessaire. Ne leur en veux pas.

J'avais mal. Mal d'entendre qu'ils ne me faisaient pas confiance, alors qu'ils me demandaient justement de leur accorder _ma_ confiance.

-Nous te faisons confiance, reprit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, mais je pense que tu le comprendras le moment venu. Et il a fallu apprendre à Edward à te faire confiance, et ça, crois-moi, c'était loin d'être facile !

J'éclatai de rire, aussitôt imitée par Emmett.

-Je veux bien te croire, assurai-je enfin. Sa peur fausse son jugement je suppose.

Emmett ne répondit rien mais me regardait avec un grand sourire. Et je compris où il voulait en venir. Edward et moi étions pareils : nos peurs nous empêchaient de faire confiance aux autres.

-Je vois, soufflai-je. Que suis-je censé faire demain alors ?

-Ce qu'on te demandera, sans hésiter ni poser de question, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe. Tu tiendras la vie de plusieurs personnes entre tes mains.

-Mais… M'affolai-je. Jasper a dit que…

-Il y a plusieurs façons de sauver une personne Bella. La tienne sera différente de la nôtre, mais les vies sont tout aussi précieuses.

Je laissai ma tête tomber sur son épaule. Emmett, le moins sérieux de la famille, venait de me donner une leçon. Une leçon de vie. Sans violence, sans humour. Juste en parlant. Ils me faisaient confiance, mais eux aussi avaient peur. Peur de mes réactions à première vue. Alors oui, je ferai ce qu'on me demande, sans tergiverser.

-Au fait, reprit Emmett, merci d'avoir sauvé Rose. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Tu m'as sauvé la vie en même temps.

-Je sais qu'elle est importante pour toi, au moins autant qu'Edward l'est pour moi. Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous aider. Et tu viens de me remercier à ta façon : tu m'as expliqué ce que les autres attendent de moi.

-Je ne devais en principe que t'ordonner, gentiment, d'obéir. Mais je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu devais comprendre comment nous fonctionnons. Et puis, tu ne sais pas tout.

-Mais le peu que je sais m'aide beaucoup. Merci Emmett.

Il caressa mes cheveux plusieurs minutes, et nous restâmes ainsi, à fixer l'horizon de la nuit, sans bouger.

**_Pov Emmett_**

Nous savions tous que Bella nous en voulait de ne rien lui dire, mais nous avions trop peur de sa réaction pour l'affronter. Alors il avait été décidé que c'était moi qui devais lui demander de nous obéir.

J'avais bien ri : Bella, obéir sans comprendre ? Autant demander à un âne d'écrire ses mémoires ! Mais j'étais allé la trouver, et nous avions parlé. Elle avait compris nos peurs, qui n'étaient pas si différentes des siennes. Et elle avait accepté d'obéir aveuglément. Restait à savoir si elle y arriverait ou non, et si son statut de nouveau-né ne la pousserait pas à réagir plus violemment au moment critique.

Mais pour le moment, nous étions là, tous les deux. Dans quelques heures, Alice et Jasper se diraient oui pour l'éternité… Mince, Alice allait me tuer !

-Je crois que nous devrions rentrer Bella. Ta grande copine la pile électrique a exigé que tu sois à la maison avant minuit, pour qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de te préparer.

Ma sœur éclata de rire avant de se lever, et je l'imitai.

-Ce ne sera qu'un long et mauvais moment à passer, soupira-t-elle dans un geste théâtral.

Nous courûmes au chalet à notre vitesse, pour trouver une Alice fébrile qui tournait en rond.

-Emmett Cullen ! Cria-t-elle en se figeant. Il est 23h 58 !

-Et alors ? Tu as dit minuit ! J'ai même deux minutes d'avance !

Alice me tira la langue tandis que Jasper et Edward éclataient de rire. Rose soupira que les garçons ne pouvaient pas comprendre, avant qu'Alice ne prenne Bella par la main et l'entraîne en haut, suivies par ma femme. Je plaignais sérieusement Bella !

Edward demanda comment avait réagi Bella, et j'avais raconté ce que nous avions dit. Nous avions déjà mis au point notre plan en ayant les Quileutes au téléphone. Ils étaient confiants eux aussi : nous ferions tout pour réussir et nous débarrasser de la menace qui pesait sur Bella.

_**Pov Edward**_

Tout était prêt. Alice finissait de se préparer, après avoir relâché Bella. Celle-ci était venue se coller à moi aussitôt en me demandant de lui pardonner son mouvement d'humeur.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ma Bella, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Je peux tout à fait comprendre et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Nous allons faire face tous ensemble, et nous gagnerons.

Elle hocha la tête et je la serrai contre moi, inspirant son odeur pour me donner du courage.

Isabel était là, assise sagement, à côté d'Esmée et d'Emmett. Rosalie aidait Alice, et Jasper attendait devant l'autel, à côté de Carlisle. Notre père était habillé de noir, avec un col blanc pour représenter son titre de pasteur, obtenu sur Internet. Il avait été très heureux quand Alice et Jasper lui avaient demandé de les marier. Charlotte et Peter avaient appelé le matin même, expliquant qu'ils ne voulaient pas se battre contre les Volturi. Nous ne leur en tenions pas rigueur.

Jacob et Seth étaient dans la forêt, assez proches pour voir la scène, mais pas assez pour être visibles, et ils s'étaient placés de telle manière que le vent n'apportait pas leur odeur. Ce que Bella ne savait pas, c'est que Sam et le reste de sa meute seraient là aussi, laissant quelques jeunes à la réserve. Ils étaient pour le moment à quelques kilomètres, prêts à intervenir à la demande de Jake.

Enfin, Rose apparut et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Isabel tandis qu'Emmett prenait place derrière Jasper : il était le garçon d'honneur et témoin de notre nouveau frère. Alice fut la suivante à sortir du chalet. Elle était somptueuse dans sa robe blanche qui mettait en valeur sa personnalité et ses formes. Je laissai Bella se placer, et allai m'asseoir à côté de Rose. Alice glissa jusque devant l'autel, rejoignant son fiancé, et Bella se plaça derrière. Je vis Alice saisir la main de ma belle et l'étreindre avant de la relâcher. Carlisle commença son discours.

-Nous sommes réunis dans la simplicité pour unir Jasper et Alice pour l'éternité. Chacun de nous ici peut attester de l'amour et de l'attachement qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, et nous savons qu'une fois unis, ils seront un et indivisibles pour l'éternité.

Ensuite il cita quelques passages de la Bible avant de demander à Emmett les alliances. Jasper prit celle d'Alice et, après avoir pris la main de sa future femme, glissa l'anneau d'or à son doigt.

-Alice, par cette bague, je te promets d'être là pour toi, en tout temps, peu importe ce qui se passe autour de nous. Tu es apparue dans ma vie et tu m'as montré la voie à suivre. Je te suivrais partout Alice, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Alice sourit avant de prendre à son tour l'anneau d'or et de le glisser sur le doigt de son futur mari.

-Jasper, tu es à moi. Tu es pour moi. Je l'ai su dès que ma nouvelle vie a commencé, peu importe quand. Je t'ai trouvé, parce que j'avais besoin de toi. Jamais je ne te laisserai partir, et en m'acceptant comme ta femme, tu t'engages à ne jamais me laisser seule.

Jasper sourit à son tour. Je savais qu'à travers ces mots, ils faisaient référence à des conversations passées, mais nous nous en moquions. Le principal était qu'ils s'aiment.

-Jasper, tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Ledit Jasper n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'Alice lui sauta dessus et prit sa bouche d'assaut. Tout en souriant, il serra sa femme dans ses bras et répondit à son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et toute la famille les félicita. Ils passèrent de bras en bras avant de tous nous diriger vers la villa. Nous tenions à faire comme si nous n'étions pas au courant du combat à venir, du moins à agir comme nous l'avions vu dans la vision d'Alice.

Emmett faisait l'ambiance à lui tout seul, et nous nous laissions prendre au jeu. Seule Bella avait du mal à se laisser aller, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Elle n'avait pas passé des années à jouer la comédie pour les humains.

Soudain je les entendis : Alec et Félix approchaient. J'entendais deux nouveau-nés, qui servaient d'avant-garde. Aussitôt je courus vers Bella qui me regarda, anxieuse. Je la pris dans mes bras et enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

-Bella, murmurai-je contre son oreille, je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. Prends Isabel avec toi, et va loin, aussi loin que tu peux. Ne te retourne pas, quoique tu entendes. Ne reviens pas. Amène-la à la réserve, et demande à être sous leur protection. Je t'interdis de revenir, d'accord ?

Je relevai la tête pour voir le désarroi qu'exprimaient ses yeux. Sans me répondre, elle s'empara de mes lèvres et m'embrassa violemment, mettant toute sa force dans ce baiser.

-Tu as intérêt de revenir Edward Cullen, chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse. Sinon je te promets que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Je l'embrassai chastement et la libérai. Immédiatement, elle fonça sur Isabel, la pris dans ses bras, et disparut.

Nous savions qu'elle laisserait une odeur, aussi avions-nous pris une peluche dans sa chambre de jeune fille qui portait encore son odeur humaine.

Une fois le silence revenu, le reste de la famille se remit à danser. Je m'assis, comme dans la vision d'Alice, et observait les couples évoluer en dansant. Les nouveau-nés étaient arrivés près de nous, mais ne s'étaient pas montrés : ils nous regardaient, surveillant qu'aucun de nous ne s'échappe. Ils n'avaient pas vu Bella s'éloigner, parce que la forêt nous cachait encore à ce moment-là.

Lorsque les Volturi apparurent, je me levai et tous les autres se figèrent, regardant dans la même direction que moi. Je fus aussitôt entouré de ma famille.

_Dès que tu as besoin de nous, siffle ! _M'avertit Jacob.

Je hochai la tête discrètement, me focalisant désormais sur les pensées de nos adversaires. Félix et Alec étaient suivis par 15 nouveau-nés qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : la curée. Quant aux italiens, ils réclamaient vengeance.

Alec prit la parole le premier.

-Bonjour Carlisle ! Aurais-tu oublié de prévenir notre maître de ce mariage ? Il sera triste de constater que tu ne l'invites pas lors des réjouissances.

-Bonjour Alec. Il s'agit d'un mariage en petit comité, selon les vœux d'Alice ici présente.

Alice s'avança et Alec lui sourit avant de s'incliner légèrement.

-Je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions dans ces conditions Alice ! Continua-t-il en se relevant. Je vois que tu as trouvé celui que tu cherchais.

-Il s'appelle Jasper, présenta notre sœur. C'est en effet lui que j'ai vu dans ma vision.

Félix, qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit, sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se souvenait d'Alice. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Volterra pourtant. C'était bien plus ancien…

-Je suis ravi de te voir en vie, petite Alice, commença Félix.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas. Jasper était à ses côtés, et envoyait autant d'ondes apaisantes qu'il le pouvait.

-Je te connais tu sais ? Continua le vampire. Nos routes se sont croisées, il y a bien longtemps de cela. 1852, cette date ne te dit rien ?

Alice essaya de se rappeler, en vain.

-C'est la date de ta mort, reprit Félix.

Alec le regarda, étonné, et Alice émit un hoquet. Rosalie posa sa main sur l'épaule de notre sœur, et Esmée lui prit la main pour la soutenir.

-Tu étais seule dans cette chambre sombre. Tes parents te pensaient folle, alors ils t'ont condamnée à vivre au dernier étage de leur maison, sous les toits. Un soir, j'avais besoin de me cacher, et je me suis glissé par la petite fenêtre du toit. Tu étais là, endormie. Tu t'es réveillée et tu m'as vu. Je venais de manger, mais tu sentais tellement bon… Quand j'ai planté mes dents dans ton petit cou…

Il se lécha les lèvres en repensant à l'odeur. Il revoyait la scène tandis qu'il la racontait.

-Tu n'as pas crié, tu m'as juste remercié. Un autre vampire est arrivé et m'a empêché de te tuer, de boire tout ton sang. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de prendre ta vie parce qu'il veillait sur toi. Comme j'étais en mission, je suis parti, puisque tu n'étais pas une priorité. Je ne sais pas ce que ce vampire a fait de toi, je sais juste que je l'ai tué quelques années après. Mais tu étais introuvable, et je n'ai pas pu te tuer.

Nous avions tous écouté ce récit, et si l'horreur prédominait parmi les membres de ma famille, de la satisfaction émanait de Félix. Alec enviait Félix d'avoir pu goûter au sang d'Alice, mais il n'était pas venu pour ça.

-Je vais donc enfin pouvoir terminer mon travail, conclut enfin Félix avec un sourire sadique à souhait, et te tuer.

-Etes-vous venus pour cela ? S'enquit Carlisle. Pour tuer Alice ?

-Non ! Répondit Félix. Alice est juste un bonus : je suis venu tuer Bella, conformément à l'ordre d'Aro.

-Mais Bella est morte de la main de Jane, rappela Alice.

-Pourtant, je sens son odeur, fit remarquer Alec en humant l'air.

-Son odeur humaine, expliqua Esmée en montrant la peluche. Nous avions besoin de sentir sa présence en ce jour. Elle aurait dû être là aujourd'hui pour Alice, mais Jane l'a tuée avant.

Alec était en plein dilemme, mais Félix ne fléchissait pas. Il était persuadé que Bella était en vie, et de toute façon, il comptait tuer Alice.

-Alec, tu es le plus raisonnable, affirma notre père. Ce combat est vain, Bella n'est plus. Félix n'a aucune preuve pour nous accuser de mensonge. Je suis navré que ta sœur ai été tuée, mais nous l'avons vengé. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, et tu le sais.

Alec me regarda. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, j'avais pris un masque de tristesse, et si j'en croyais les pensées de ma famille, j'y arrivais bien. D'ailleurs, je ne jouais qu'à moitié la comédie : j'avais tellement peur pour la vie de Bella et son absence me coûtait tant déjà que j'avais mal. Alec m'adressa ses pensées.

_En te voyant Edward, je veux croire Carlisle. Il n'a jamais menti à mes maîtres, et ta tristesse peut difficilement être feinte. Félix ne voudra pas repartir sans se battre. Aro sait que nous sommes ici, mais il pense que c'est uniquement pour que j'ai des explications sur la mort de ma sœur. Jane a désobéi à Aro, elle devait amener Bella à Volterra. Mais en tuant Bella, Jane s'est condamnée, et si elle n'avait pas été tuée par ce Nicolaï, elle aurait été exécutée en Italie. _

Le regard du Volturi passa ensuite sur chacun des membres de ma famille, pour rester sur Carlisle. Pourtant il continuait à me parler dans son esprit.

_Je ne me battrai pas : ce n'est pas mon combat. Aro tient Carlisle en haute estime, il sait que ton père fait ce qu'il sait être juste. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, parce que si je ne me bats pas aux côtés de Félix, je ne peux me joindre à vous._

-Je retourne à Volterra, annonça-t-il finalement à haute voix. Félix, tu désobéis à nos maîtres en voulant te battre contre les Cullen, dont Alice fait partie. J'espère, Carlisle, que vous gagnerez.

Et il partit à vitesse vampirique par là où il était venu. Le sourire de Félix s'agrandit.

-Je suis heureux que ce petit prétentieux soit parti. J'ai le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il me plaît !

A ces mots, les nouveau-nés se positionnèrent pour attaquer, et sans prévenir, Félix sauta sur Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà... Jasper a eu chaud non ?<strong>

**Sinon, surprises de la part d'Alec ?**

**Selon vous, que va-t-il se passer ? **

**1 - Félix et les nouveaux-nés vont être tués et tout finir bien ?**

**2 - Félix réussit à s'échapper et ramène Bella en Italie ?**

**3 - Félix s'échappe et tue Bella ?**

**4 - Alec revient et aide Félix ?**

**5 - Alec revient et aide les Cullen ?**

**Il n'y a qu'une seule bonne proposition, mais laquelle ?**

**Je vous dis à samedi pour le dernier chapitre (encore un qui sera assez long), puis ce sera l'épilogue.**

**Les bleus sont en train de gagner ! Allez les gars ! **

**Bisous**


	7. Chapitre 37

**Bonjour !**

**Un grand merci à celles qui ont suivies l'aventure jusqu'ici. Et merci à DavidaCullen, N la C, Miss Sadique, Stella82, et xalexeex25 pour vos reviews !**

**Chrystine : **Comme je l'ai dit à certaines dans mes réponses, il y avait une version avec Alec, mais elle me plaisait moins que celle que je vais vous donner à lire. En revanche, pour la suite de ta proposition... Je te laisse lire ! Je ne veux pas tout dévoiler avant la fin ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide et son soutien !**

**Souvenez-vous : nous avions quitté nos protagonistes en fâcheuse posture, avec un Volturi (Félix) très vindicatif ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite par vous-même ! Bonne lecture. Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages provenant de l'imagination de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 37<span>

**_Pov Rosalie_**

Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! J'avais pour mission de surveiller qu'aucun nouveau-né ne suive la trace laissée par Bella et Isabel. Et j'y réussirai !

Jasper avait bondi, se mettant entre Alice et Félix, et les deux hommes se battaient. Le reste de notre famille luttait contre les nouveau-nés. Esmée et Carlisle se battaient bien malgré leur répugnance à tuer. Carlisle essayait de raisonner son adversaire, mais celui-ci ne réfléchissait pas : il agissait d'instinct.

Mon mari s'en donnait à cœur joie : il se battait bien, et même si son adversaire était un peu plus fort que lui, Emmett utilisait des techniques qui lui permettaient de ruser et de prendre l'avantage sur son ennemi. J'étais juste derrière lui et surveillais le champ de bataille. Mon époux devait empêcher les nouveau-nés de s'en prendre à moi pour que je puisse intervenir si l'un d'eux trouvait la piste de Bella par hasard.

Edward et Alice se démenaient contre plusieurs nouveau-nés, mais leur don les aidait à anticiper les mouvements des adversaires et donc à avoir la supériorité.

Soudain, les loups arrivèrent en hurlant, et il y eu un moment de chaos. Mais Félix avait visiblement prévu ça puisqu'il siffla, et dix autres nouveau-nés arrivèrent immédiatement en grognant. Ils se précipitèrent sur les Quileutes qui n'avaient pas encore pris part au combat et celui-ci redoubla d'intensité.

Dès qu'un vampire était étêté, il était démembré et jeté dans un feu d'Edward avait allumé avec le premier nouveau-né qu'il avait tué.

Mon regard passait sur chacun des membres de ma famille, puis sur les Quileutes, et enfin évaluait le reste des néophytes qui attendaient le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque. C'est au troisième tour d'horizon que je me rendis compte qu'un loup avait été mis K.O., et que deux néophytes manquaient.

Je me ruai aussitôt sur leurs traces, suivant leur piste olfactive. Bella avait beaucoup d'avance, mais allait-elle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, avec Isabel dans les bras ? Avait-elle obéi à Edward en se dirigeant vers la réserve ?

Les deux nouveau-nés étaient bien sur la piste de Bella : je sentais l'odeur d'Isabel et la sienne, et par-dessus celles des néophytes.

Je courus durant dix minutes à vitesse vampirique, avant de m'arrêter. Normalement, Bella aurait dû aller tout droit, or elle avait bifurqué vers la gauche. Pourquoi ? Je me remis à courir pour le savoir, mais je n'eus pas à aller loin : Bella était là, avec Isabel et les vampires. Les arbres autour d'eux étaient à terre, comme si un géant les avait renversés. Bella était en position défensive, Isabel debout derrière elle, le visage crispé par l'angoisse. Les deux vampires, un mâle et une femelle, leur faisaient face, en position d'attaque.

Lorsqu'ils me sentirent, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Isabel me vit aussi, et elle se détendit. Je fus auprès de Bella immédiatement, prête à l'aider.

-Alors Bella ? Tu avais envie de jouer au bûcheron ? Lui demandai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bah, ça ne fait pas de mal d'éclaircir un peu ces bois ! Et puis, Isabel voulait se reposer un peu.

Un coup d'œil derrière moi me fit comprendre que Bella s'était arrêtée à la demande de la jeune humaine.

-Et qui sont ces charmants jeunes gens ?

-Aucune idée ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de leur demander, parce que tout ce qu'ils ont dit pour le moment, c'est « Viens te battre, et on laissera l'humaine en vie ! ». J'ai du mal à y croire !

-Félix nous a promis une récompense bien meilleure qu'elle, expliqua la femelle en se léchant les lèvres. Nous devons juste lui amener celle qui s'appelle Bella.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air très méchant, évaluai-je. J'en prends un, tu en prends un, et ce sera vite fini.

-Tu oublies celui qui est caché, répliqua mon amie.

-Caché ?

Je regardai partout, ne voyant personne.

-Il a un don, mais il semble que ce soit un don mental : il agit sur le mental de l'autre pour passer inaperçu.

-Donc tu le vois et pas moi, conclus-je.

Bella hocha la tête en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la droite. Je humai l'air, sans résultat.

-Pas d'odeur non plus, grimaçai-je. Je ne peux pas le localiser.

-Que fait-on alors ? Demanda ma nouvelle sœur.

Je réfléchis aussi vite que nos capacités nous le permettaient. Ils étaient trois, et l'un d'eux avait un avantage non négligeable sur moi. Bella arriverait-elle à s'en sortir avec deux nouveau-nés s'ils se mettaient à deux pour l'attaquer ? Et moi, y arriverai-je s'ils s'en prenaient à moi ? J'avais envie de croire que oui.

-Je crois que pour la première fois, je regrette l'absence des chiens, avouai-je. Ils seraient utiles…

-Cette phrase est à marquer dans les annales, plaisanta Bella. Bon, on ne va pas faire attendre ces messieurs-dames, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix tendue prouvait qu'elle allait _encore_ faire une bêtise.

-Bella, quoique tu viennes de décider, oublie ! On est deux, on peut s'en sortir.

Ma sœur se rapprocha de moi et murmura si bas que moi seule entendis :

-Ils ne me feront rien : Félix veut me tuer de ses propres mains. Tant qu'il est occupé, je suis hors de danger. Emmène Isabel loin de tout ça, et dis aux autres de venir me rejoindre dès qu'ils le pourront. Si possible, sans Félix !

-Et s'ils n'obéissent pas à Félix ? Répliquai-je dans un souffle colérique. Bella, tu es inconsciente !

-J'ai confiance en Alice, fut tout ce qu'elle me répondit.

Puis elle se tourna vers nos ennemis.

-Si je vous suis, vous laissez ma sœur et mon amie partir ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! Assura la femelle avec un sourire condescendant qui démentait ses paroles. Une fois que tu seras à Félix, nous reviendrons juste nous occuper d'elles !

Bella me regarda, jeta un coup d'œil à Isabel, avant de hausser les épaules.

-C'est d'accord alors. Mais avant… Je voudrais dire adieu à un endroit.

Je la vis partir vers l'ouest, en direction de Forks et donc de la réserve. Elle voulait les attirer dans un piège ! Finalement, elle arrivait encore à réfléchir, notre Bella !

Sans perdre plus de temps, je m'avançai vers Isabel.

-Je peux te porter ? Sollicitai-je. Nous irons plus vite.

Elle s'avança et je la mis sur mon dos avant de me mettre à courir.

-Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda la jeune humaine anxieusement.

-Elle a intérêt ! Grommelai-je, sinon ils ne me le pardonneront pas ! Et moi non plus.

Je retournai vers notre chalet, mais avant d'être arrivées, j'appelai Alice.

-Nous avons presque fini, commença ma sœur avant même que je parle. Dis-moi que Bella est avec toi !

-Je suis désolée, mais elle a dû changer de plan. Elle se dirige vers la réserve, mais pas trop vite. Elle est persuadée que les nouveau-nés ne la toucheront pas tant que Félix ne sera pas là en personne pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il y eu un silence avant qu'Emmett ne prenne le téléphone.

-Bébé ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, Isabel et moi arrivons, ne t'inquiète pas. Pas de casse de votre côté ?

-Des morsures ici et là pour nous, et un loup à moitié dans les vapes. Carlisle a dit qu'il survivrait. Tiens, je te repasse Alice, sinon elle va m'arracher le bras en voulant reprendre le téléphone !

-Rose, Bella a raison : elle restera en vie tant que Félix ne les retrouve pas.

-Comment ça ? Il n'est pas encore mort ?

-Il s'est sauvé pendant que la deuxième vague de nouveau-nés nous tombait dessus. Va vers la réserve, nous y allons ! Sam a déjà envoyé Jacob là-bas avec Embry, Quil et Seth. Les autres finissent de brûler les cadavres avec Esmée.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je fis demi-tour, direction Forks.

-Je te laisse, on se retrouve à Forks !

Elle raccrocha, je fis de même, rangeant mon portable.

-Alors ? S'enquit Isabel.

-Félix est sur la piste de Bella, mais elle est futée, et je suis sûre qu'elle réussira à l'éviter. Le tout, c'est de retrouver Félix avant qu'il ne la trouve. Pour les nouveau-nés, Jacob est déjà reparti pour La Push, donc il devrait précéder Bella.

Isabel ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer.

Le trajet se fit en silence. J'allais aussi vite que possible, mais je faisais attention à ne pas blesser la petite copine de Jacob. Je priais juste pour qu'Alice, Edward et les autres arrivent avant moi et empêchent Bella de se faire tuer.

_**Pov Bella**_

Les trois nouveau-nés, dont celui qui n'était visible que par moi s'il utilisait son don, couraient après moi. Je n'allais pas vite, et eux ne forçaient pas l'allure. Pensaient-ils vraiment que j'allais dire adieu à un endroit que j'aimais avant de me laisser tuer par Félix ? Que pouvait-il bien leur avoir dit pour qu'ils croient une chose aussi stupide ? Edward attendait mon retour, et je comptais bien vivre avec lui pour quelques siècles. Au moins.

J'étais presque à Forks, et je n'avais eu aucun signe d'un Cullen ou d'un Quileute. Avaient-ils compris ce que je voulais faire ? Je l'espérais, parce que je ne voulais en aucun cas amener ces néophytes à la réserve sans personne pour les accueillir…

Mais je n'atteignis jamais Forks. Je pensais qu'en allant doucement, mes alliés pourraient me devancer et m'attendre. Je n'avais pas imaginé que mes ennemis, ou plutôt mon ennemi, Félix en l'occurrence, pouvait faire de même. Et pourtant, ce fut lui qui m'attendait, debout, les bras croisés.

Dès que je le vis, je me stoppai, et les trois nouveau-nés s'arrêtèrent aussi. Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour, et essayer de feinter sur le côté serait vain : à trois, ils pouvaient me bloquer sans problème, peu importe la technique que j'utiliserais.

-Alors, douce Bella ? Susurra Félix. Tu es censée être morte, et pourtant, je te trouve encore trop vivante à mon goût… Je croyais que Jane avait le plan parfait ?

-Elle a bien failli arriver à ses fins, assurai-je en me déplaçant doucement vers la droite, aussitôt imitée par mes ennemis. Mais quelqu'un est arrivé avant.

Félix plissa les yeux, comme s'il voulait en savoir plus, mais finalement il changea de sujet.

-Puisque tu es vivante, j'aimerais savoir : as-tu vu Démétri ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Son souvenir était encore trop présent selon moi. J'avais cru mourir aussi ce jour-là.

Mais j'hésitai à lui dire : si Félix s'en sortait et allait trouver Aro, les Volturi sauraient tout : les meurtres de Démétri et de Jane, l'intervention des Cullen pour me garder en vie, et mon statut de vampire. Aro ne réfléchirait pas deux fois : il tuerait ses anciens amis sans remord, et soit je subirais le même sort, soit j'aurais le droit à un aller simple pour Volterra, et la certitude que l'Enfer serait plus doux que ce qui m'attendait en Italie. Il fallait donc que je fasse mon possible pour atténuer la responsabilité de ma famille, quitte à en subir les conséquences.

Je continuais à me déplacer, tentant de trouver le bon angle pour me sauver. Les trois vampires néophytes étaient proches de moi, trop proches pour que je réussisse, mais je voulais tout tenter.

-Il a désobéi à Aro, finis-je par dire. Il est venu et a eu ce qu'il voulait, à savoir mon sang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a laissé la vie sauve. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis évanouie pendant qu'il buvait mon sang, et qu'à mon réveil, il n'était plus là, et que j'étais toujours humaine.

Je ne mentais pas. Je ne donnais qu'une partie de la vérité. Le reste ne le concernait pas, et surtout j'essayais de protéger les Cullen.

Le Volturi avança d'un pas tandis que je reculai, me rapprochant trop à mon goût des trois autres.

-Tu as trop de chance je trouve, continua Félix. D'abord, tu résistes à tous les dons des vampires les plus puissants, et ensuite, tu échappes à la mort de manière presque miraculeuse. Serait-ce ton don ? Avoir une chance illimitée ?

-Carlisle pense qu'il s'agit plus d'un bouclier. Quand au fait que je sois en vie, c'est juste qu'un ange gardien veille sur moi.

Félix fit deux pas supplémentaires, et je ne pus en faire qu'un : un pas de plus en arrière et les néophytes pourraient m'attraper sans problème.

-Tu sais que je connais ton amie Alice ? Continua-t-il en me fixant toujours. J'ai bien failli la tuer, mais là aussi, un vampire est intervenu avant que j'ai pu boire tout son sang. Mais une fois que je t'aurais tuée, je compte bien régler mes comptes avec elle.

-Qui te dit que je vais me laisser faire ? Je ne suis plus la frêle Bella que tu as connue à Volterra.

Les lèvres du vampire s'étirèrent en un sourire paresseux.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Si tu étais la même, tu m'aurais vouvoyé et tu ne m'aurais pas regardé dans les yeux, comme tu le fais maintenant. Mais ça ne change rien : tu vas mourir, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il fit un geste de la tête, et avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, j'étais plaquée au sol sur le dos. Félix s'approcha et me regarda de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu vas mourir, comme ta famille est morte. D'abord ta mère, puis ton père… Et maintenant, ton cher et tendre Edward…

J'aurais pu y croire. S'il me l'avait dit deux ans avant, j'aurais cru qu'il disait vrai, parce que ne sachant pas mentir, je ne savais pas le déceler. Or là, même en étant nouveau-né, alors même que mon instinct me dictait de m'échapper et que je voulais tout détruire en entendant ses paroles, j'arrivais à réfléchir un minimum.

Si Félix avait réellement tué Edward, il aurait dû tuer aussi les Cullen, jusqu'au dernier, mais aussi les Quileutes. Jamais Jacob ne laisserait quelqu'un me faire du mal en tuant Edward.

-Et bientôt, ce sera le tour de la charmante Alice, chantonna-t-il, sûr de lui.

Je cherchais à bouger, mais les nouveau-nés autour de moi étaient aussi forts que je l'étais. Félix avait prévu ça aussi. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à côté de moi, trop près de ma gorge, mes gestes se firent plus frénétiques.

-Et maintenant Bella, comment vas-tu t'en sortir ? Chuchota le Volturi. Crois-tu qu'un des Cullen va arriver ? Ils sont trop occupés à se battre contre ma petite armée de nouveau-nés. Il y aurait aussi un de ces animaux qui puent, mais eux aussi sont en train de se faire massacrer. Tu es toute seule petite Bella, toute seule et à moi.

Il se courba, ses dents à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. Il allait m'étêter sans aucune autre forme de procès. A moins que je ne joue mieux que lui.

-Je veux retourner à Volterra ! Déclarai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Le Volturi se redressa d'un coup et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, ébahi.

-Je veux retourner à Volterra, répétai-je plus sûre de moi.

Le fait que ma demande déstabilise Félix venait de m'assurer la victoire : je gagnais encore quelques minutes de vie, et j'en étais certaine. S'il me tuait, il ne pourrait jamais rentrer à Volterra : Aro verrait sa trahison, et Félix risquait de finir dans les flammes. Tant que je n'avais pas exprimé ma volonté de revenir en Italie, j'étais considérée comme en fuite, et Félix pouvait me tuer pour exécuter la sentence d'Aro qui ne pouvait pas me laisser hors des murs, que ce soit sous forme humaine ou sous forme vampire.

Il poussa un cri de frustration en levant la tête vers le ciel. Bien, continue comme ça Félix ! Tu donnes un indice sur notre position… Mais le Volturi se reprit vite, et d'un mouvement il attrapa mes cheveux et me fit relever. Les néophytes s'écartèrent prestement, n'ayant pas envie de subir la colère du soldat qui me foudroyait du regard. Mais je n'avais plus peur. Soit les Cullen venaient me sauver, soit j'allais à Volterra, vivante, et rien ni personne ne m'empêcherait de revenir rejoindre Edward.

-Soit, accorda-t-il. Mais au moindre geste pour te sauver, je me ferais une joie de te tuer !

Je levai les mains, en signe de reddition, et il me poussa en direction de la route avant de marcher à mes côtés, les nouveau-nés derrières nous. Nous marchions à allure humaine : autant rester un maximum de temps à proximité de Forks qui n'était plus très loin…

-Dis-moi Félix, juste pour savoir… Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver, une fois devant Aro ?

Bien que je n'aimais pas l'idée d'en arriver là, je n'avais aucune certitude que quelqu'un me viendrait en aide dans les heures à venir. Or, Félix pouvait à tout moment me contraindre à avancer plus vite et gagner l'Italie trop rapidement à mon goût. Déjà qu'il me tenait par le bras…

-Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas, ricana le Volturi, mais Aro est très inventif. Il saura faire en sorte que tu te repentes amèrement de t'être échappée.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ça dépendra de son humeur. Il peut t'ordonner de rester à son service, tout comme il peut te tuer.

-Alors quel est l'intérêt de me faire revenir ? C'est idiot !

-S'il est très en colère, il ne réfléchira pas tellement tu sais ? Mais je sais ce que je vais lui demander comme faveur pour t'avoir ramenée.

Son air très satisfait me retint de poser des questions. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir une réponse qui me dégoûterait ou me hanterait. Alors je préférais attendre de voir ce qui allait m'arriver.

**_Pov Emmett_**

Bella avait encore fait très fort pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait pris une bonne décision.

En effet, Alice nous avait fait part de sa dernière vision alors que nous allions vers le territoire Quileute. Félix avait réussi à rattraper notre sœur, et il allait la tuer lorsqu'elle demanda à retourner à Volterra.

Dès qu'Edward eut fini de nous raconter la vision, en même temps qu'Alice la vivait, nous partîmes à la recherche du Volturi et Bella. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à les retrouver : Bella les obligeaient à avancer doucement, à allure humaine. C'est qu'elle était futée, notre Bella !

Les loups nous accompagnaient : Jacob voulait absolument être là pour anéantir le dernier obstacle au bonheur de sa meilleure amie. Ce fut donc Jake qui, sous forme humaine, se mit sur le chemin de Félix et ses acolytes tandis que nous restions en arrière, hors de portée de leur odorat. Edward nous expliquait ce que voyait le Quileute. Dès qu'ils sentirent l'indien, les nouveau-nés et Félix se stoppèrent, et Bella les imita. Seulement, si les autres furent prêts à bondir pour attaquer, la fiancée d'Edward souriait, soulagée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna Félix en se rapprochant lentement de Bella, se mettant derrière elle.

Il la maintenait contre lui, la tenant par le bras, et son visage était tout près de son cou, prêt à la mordre et l'étêter au premier mouvement.

-Je veux d'abord que tu lâches Bella, et ensuite que tu viennes te battre comme un homme ! Enfin, si tu en es encore un…

Félix comprit l'insulte, et son emprise sur Bella se resserra.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Gronda Edward.

-Remarque, tu ne dois plus avoir ces jolies choses entre tes jambes, sinon, tu ne te cacherais pas comme une fille…

Soudain, Félix poussa Bella sur le côté, l'envoyant s'écraser contre les arbres environnants, avant de foncer sur le Quileute en hurlant. Sans perdre de temps, je bondis sur les deux nouveau-nés. Jasper et les autres loups coururent derrière moi tandis qu'Edward rejoignait sa chérie qui se relevait déjà. Alice et Rose se tenaient prêtes au cas où, et Carlisle et Esmée étaient sur le qui-vive en cas de bobos.

Jacob était transformé avant même que le vampire ne l'atteigne, et ils commencèrent à se battre, Félix donnant des coups de poings au loup qui le mordait partout. Sam alla lui prêter main-forte, tout comme Quil et Embry. Les autres formaient un cercle autour de nous, empêchant le Volturi ou les néophytes de s'échapper.

Je pris l'un des nouveau-nés à part et nous commençâmes le combat. Je décidai de lui tourner autour, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Jasper s'occupait de l'autre, donc ce n'était qu'une petite mise à mort.

Sauf que visiblement, je ne savais pas tout. Alors je m'avançai à petits pas, mes poings à hauteur de mon visage, comme un boxeur sur le ring, Bella se mit à hurler et courut vers moi. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil avant de sentir une morsure au niveau de mon épaule. Le venin se mit à me brûler et mon adversaire profita de ma faiblesse pour m'arracher la main gauche.

Aussitôt Rosalie arriva en rugissant, telle une lionne. Elle sauta sur le dos du néophyte et sans crier gare lui arracha la tête. Elle prit le crâne et y mit le feu à l'aide d'un briquet. Malgré la brûlure du venin, je l'aidai à démembrer le vampire et jeter ses restes au feu.

Alors que je me demandais qui m'avait mordu, et comment il se faisait que je n'ai rien vu, je fis le tour de moi-même. Jacob se battait bien contre Félix avec ses amis, mais le Volturi était retord et je décidai d'aller leur donner un coup de main.

Jasper semblait danser avec son adversaire, mais je lui faisais confiance : mon frère avait l'habitude de se battre contre un néophyte, et au pire, Alice et Rose iraient l'aider.

Mais quand je vis Edward et Bella se battre contre… rien, je crus que ma mâchoire allait tomber par terre. Ils étaient fous ou quoi ? J'avais envie d'aller aider Jacob, mais taper contre quelque chose d'invisible, un adversaire à priori, était un défi plus sérieux…

Cependant, la brûlure du venin parcourant toujours mon corps, je décidai de rejoindre les Quileutes.

**_Pov Edward_**

J'avais retrouvé Bella, mais nous n'avions pas encore gagné. Tandis que les Quileutes et ma famille se battaient contre Félix et deux néophytes, Bella et moi combattions un nouveau-né au don très particulier : il pouvait se rendre invisible. Et en ce moment, il l'était. Bella pouvait le voir grâce à son don, et moi je voyais son esprit, et donc où il se trouvait par rapport à ce qu'il voyait.

Bella se battait bien, mais ses réactions restaient instinctives, sans réfléxion, une réaction normale pour un nouveau-né. Et à deux, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour démembrer notre ennemi. Une fois tous les morceaux au feu, nous allâmes prêter main-forte à Jacob et aux siens, mais il ne nous le permit pas.

_Je veux le tuer !_ Cria Jacob dans sa tête. _Laisse-le-moi, et profite de Bella !_

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois : je tirai Bella vers moi et la serrai dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte en soupirant. Je l'éloignai des combats, la mettant en sécurité, et surveillai ce qui se passait entre les combattants. Je voulais être prêt à intervenir si Félix réussissait à s'échapper, et le tuer.

Mais je n'eus rien à faire : Jacob feinta et décapita le Volturi. Sam et Quil tirèrent sur les deux bras du vampire et les arrachèrent en même temps. Au fur et à mesure, les membres de Félix allèrent rejoindre ceux des nouveau-nés déjà morts, à savoir celui qui était invisible, celui contre qui se battait Emmett et celui de Jasper.

Le dernier morceau du corps de Félix au feu, nous regardâmes autour de nous pour nous assurer de n'avoir oublié personne.

-Eh bien, je crois que nous pouvons passer à autre chose, déclara Emmett en haussant les épaules.

Puis il alla serrer Rose dans ses bras, imitant Jasper, Carlisle et moi. Les Quileutes repartirent, mais je sus que c'était juste pour aller s'habiller avant de revenir.

-Tout le monde va bien ? S'enquit notre père.

-A part un reste de venin, moi je vais bien, affirma Emmett.

-Je vais bien aussi, déclara Rosalie, un grand baraqué a pris les coups à ma place !

Notre frère sourit à sa femme avant de l'embrasser férocement. Jasper assura qu'il allait bien, et Alice aussi. Puis toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers mon couple, plus précisément vers Bella.

-Je suppose que je vais bien, fit ma fiancée d'une voix lasse. Mais j'espère que tout est terminé.

Carlisle hocha la tête et nous retournâmes vers notre chalet, retrouvant Isabel, Jacob, Seth et le reste des Quileutes. Ils étaient assis, un peu tendus, mais heureux d'avoir pu aider à nous débarrasser du Volturi.

-Je vous remercie tous, gratifia ma chérie. Personne n'est blessé de votre côté ?

Les Quileutes secouèrent la tête.

-Tu sais Bella, nous sommes plus raisonnables que toi, et nous savons éviter les ennuis, nous ! Se moqua Jake.

Esmée servit à manger aux Quileutes puis tandis qu'ils dînaient, nous allâmes chasser, chaque couple séparément. Bella et moi nous nourrîmes rapidement, puis nous nous assîmes au clair de lune, l'un contre l'autre. Mes bras entouraient l'amour de ma vie, et j'inspirais profondément son odeur, heureux de l'avoir contre moi.

-Tout est fini, n'est- ce pas ? S'enquit Bella d'une petite voix.

-Oui, la rassurai-je en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. Félix est mort, et son armée aussi. Alec est reparti à Volterra avec la certitude que tu es morte. Aro ne cherchera donc plus à savoir, et lors des contacts entre lui et notre père, Carlisle sait comment lui cacher la vérité, que ce soit par lettres ou au téléphone.

Elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, et nous restâmes plusieurs heures ainsi, sans bouger, juste à nous rassurer par notre présence.

Finalement, nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre notre famille et les indiens au chalet. Tout le monde était dans la grande pièce à vivre, certains assis par terre, d'autres sur des chaises, d'autres encore sur des fauteuils ou les divans.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers nous, et je suis sûr que si Bella avait été humaine, elle aurait rougi. Nous allâmes nous asseoir près d'Alice et Jasper et de Jacob et Isabel. Félix avait pensé à des choses lors du combat, et Carlisle savait que j'avais du nouveau à apprendre à tout le monde, en particulier notre famille.

Notre père se leva et prit la parole.

-Merci à tous pour votre aide. Grâce à vous, nous n'aurons plus d'ennuis avec les Volturi. Edward a entendu les pensées d'Alec, et celui-ci est retourné à Volterra avec la conviction que nous sommes sincères. Mais je crois qu'Edward a autre chose à nous dire.

Je hochai la tête et commençai à me lever, mais la main de Bella resserra son emprise sur moi et je me rassis, comprenant que ma belle voulait que je reste avec elle.

-Félix a mordu Alice, commençai-je. Mais un autre vampire est arrivé et ils se sont battus. Félix a reculé et s'est enfui, pour continuer sa mission. Félix nous a expliqué qu'il a tué ce vampire quelques années plus tard. Mais en nous expliquant cela, il y a pensé, et j'ai vu le vampire en question. Et je l'avais déjà vu, dans les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre.

Jasper réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant qui avait pu penser à celui qui avait protégé Alice. Les autres écoutaient respectueusement, attendant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-C'est Nicolaï qui a pensé à lui, juste avant de mourir. Ce vampire était celui qui a créé Nicolaï, mais il s'est vite rendu compte que son protégé était cruel. Puis il a trouvé Alice et a veillé sur elle. Nicolaï a été très jaloux d'Alice puisqu'elle avait toute l'attention de son créateur, qui s'appelait Sergueï Amaliev. Nicolaï a trouvé son créateur surveillant la transformation d'Alice. De colère, il a tué Sergueï qui s'est défendu de son mieux. Heureusement pour Alice, elle a pu finir sa transformation le temps du combat. Nicolaï, calmé après avoir tué Sergueï, a seulement endormi Alice, comme il l'a fait pour Bella.

Esmé eut un hoquet d'horreur, et Jacob frissonna en repensant à l'épisode où ce monstre de Nicolaï avait « endormi » Bella.

-Félix a été étonné de voir Alice en pleine forme, continuai-je, parce que lui aussi a rencontré Nicolaï par le passé, et il connaissait son don. Il nous a menti lorsqu'il nous a dit qu'il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de toi Alice. Nicolaï lui avait raconté avec fierté ce qu'il avait fait à son créateur, et ce que son don pouvait faire, en lui donnant l'exemple d'Alice.

-Alors pourquoi Alice s'est-elle réveillée ? Demanda Rosalie. Bella a repris conscience parce que cette pourriture russe l'a voulu.

Je ne pus que hausser les épaules, n'ayant pas la réponse. Nos regards se tournèrent vers Carlisle, avec espoir.

-Certains dons ont une limite de temps, exposa-t-il. Nicolaï ne devait pas faire exception, et une fois passé un certain délai, le don s'évapore. C'est pour cela qu'Alice s'est réveillé plus de 100 ans après sa morsure, qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir d'avant, et qu'elle se retient merveilleusement bien face au sang humain. D'après ce qu'a dit Félix, tu possédais ton don en étant humaine, Alice. C'est pour cela qu'il est aussi puissant.

-Malheureusement, il n'est pas toujours très utile… soupira notre sœur.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, la tranquillisa Bella en lui prenant la main. Et puis, je m'en suis sortie, non ? C'est l'essentiel !

Alice lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui fit sourire Bella. Jacob éclata de rire et donna un coup de coude à Bella.

-Elle a un sacré caractère ton amie, non ?

Ma douce acquiesça en souriant. Sam se leva.

-Nous allons rentrer chez nous, déclara-t-il. Jake ?

-Je reste ici si tu veux bien. Je vais profiter un peu de Bella, et après nous reviendrons avec Isabel.

-Je reste aussi ! S'exclama Seth en levant le doigt. Je ne raterai pour rien au monde les lasagnes d'Esmée !

Isabel et Jacob rirent, imités par Emmett et Esmée.

-Nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu vous aider, dit encore Sam. Bella nous est précieuse, elle nous a permis une alliance qui peut nous mener loin. Nous le referons s'il le faut.

Carlisle s'inclina respectueusement, et lui et Sam échangèrent une poignée de main. Puis les indiens s'en allèrent, laissant Isabel, Seth et Jacob avec nous.

-Je vais aller faire vos lits, annonça notre mère aux indiens et Isabel. Isabel, mon enfant, si tu veux prendre une douche, Rosalie te montrera.

Rose se leva et Isabel la suivit à l'étage.

-Un jeu de courses, ça vous dit ? Proposa Emmett.

Seth et Jacob se levèrent d'un bond et suivirent notre frère dans la salle de jeux. Alice poussa un soupir. Elle répétait dans sa tête ce que je lui avais appris, et essayait d'appréhender tout ça.

-Je sais que c'est assez dur à digérer, assurai-je à notre sœur. Mais je te conseille de ne pas trop y réfléchir : c'est ton passé. Sois heureuse de ne plus te souvenir de la brûlure du venin, et profite du présent !

Alice se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça fortement.

-Merci Edward. Grâce à toi, je sais enfin ce qui m'est arrivé.

Puis elle se releva et nous jaugea tous du regard.

-Le prochain qui ose encore se mettre en danger volontairement, je vous assure qu'il passera au mauvais quart d'heure ! Et ça vaut surtout pour toi Bella ! Maintenant, je vais profiter de mon mari entièrement.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit, non sans avoir pris la main de Jasper et l'entraîner avec elle. Carlisle se contenta d'un sourire pour seul commentaire.

Bella et moi nous regardâmes, et sans concertation, nous nous levâmes et sortîmes, laissant nos parents avec les indiens.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette version ? Tout le monde s'en sort bien !<strong>

**La semaine prochaine verra venir l'épilogue. **

**En attendant, bon week end et à demain pour celles qui suivent mon autre histoire !**

**Bisous**


	8. Epilogue

**Bonjour !**

**Alors nous voici avec le dernier épisode de cette histoire. Avant de vous le livrer, je voudrais remercier Stella82, xalexeex25, Miss Sadique et N la C pour vos reviews ! Merci aux autres de venir lire, tout simplement.**

**nonor : **Je suis contente que cette tournure t'ai plu. Et le fait que ma première fin t'ai plu aussi malgré le fait que tu n'aimes pas quand ça finit mal... Eh bien, c'est une récompense pour moi^^. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. On se retrouve plus bas pour quelques infos... Ce chapitre contient du lemon. **

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais heureuse et enfin en paix. Nos ennemis étaient morts, Alice connaissait son passé, et Jake avait trouvé son imprégnation. La boucle était bouclée.

Edward et moi nous étions éloignés du chalet, et nous étions revenus à Forks. Personne ne viendrait nous chercher dans l'ancienne maison des Cullen, et nous avions amené le matériel dont nous avions besoin : une couverture, des habits de rechange, et des draps de bain pour se sécher après la douche.

Alice et Jasper étaient partis en virée dans la jungle péruvienne, pour ne pas être dérangés. Rose et Emmett avaient choisi la Russie (autant pour les ours à chasser que la mode russe), et Carlisle et Esmée avaient acheté un yacht et étaient partis en pleine mer. Nous devions d'ailleurs nous retrouver d'ici un mois lors d'un arrêt en Guyane.

Mon fiancé et moi étions assis dans sa chambre, mon dos contre son torse, par terre, devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt. Un régal pour les yeux… Et pour mes sens : sentir l'odeur d'Edward près de moi, toucher son corps sous mes doigts, goûter à sa peau et à ses lèvres, étaient des enchantements permanents.

-Je t'aime Bella, chuchota-t-il soudain. Depuis la fois où je t'ai sauté dessus pour te tuer, je t'ai aimée. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était aussi puissant, à tel point que j'ai cru te haïr.

Son aveu, à peine audible pour un humain, semblait le surprendre. Il resserra son emprise sur ma taille, et je compris qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

-Toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées, tout ce que tu as enduré, nous a rendus forts, mais m'a surtout fait comprendre que vivre sans toi m'était impossible. Je t'en supplie Bella, ne me quitte jamais !

Il posa sa tête sur ma clavicule, inspirant profondément. Je me retournai afin de faire face à mon futur mari et posai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

-Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime au point de donner ma vie pour toi. Une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie, alors non, je ne prendrais jamais le risque de te quitter, plutôt mourir ! Je suis certaine que la famille que nous formons ne laissera rien nous arriver, comme nous ne laisserons rien arriver aux autres. Lorsque nous nous marierons, je te dirais oui pour l'éternité, et je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

Le sourire que me fit Edward fut éblouissant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre sur ses lèvres. J'avais des mois, des années d'amour à rattraper avec lui, toutes ces années où je ne connaissais pas son existence. Et je crois qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Notre baiser fut tendre et passionné, mais plus le baiser durait, plus nos langues cherchaient à dominer l'autre, et moins nos mains restaient sages. Ses mains se firent exploratrices les premières, soulevant mon chemisier et entrant en contact avec mes flancs. Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre : un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds, faisant sourire Edward, et ce contact sembla être le déclic pour mes propres mains : elles allèrent se loger dans le dos de mon fiancé, passant sous sa chemise.

Recherchant plus de contacts, je l'obligeai à se coucher et m'allongeai sur lui, non sans avoir déchiré sa chemise. Je rompis le baiser et me délectai de ce que je voyais : un torse parfait, des abdos bien dessinés, et une peau que l'on a juste envie de lécher, chose que je ne me privai pas de faire.

Malheureusement, Edward ne me laissa pas faire longtemps : il me ramena vers lui et reprit l'initiative, m'embrassant de nouveau tout en nous faisant basculer afin que je me retrouve sous lui. Ses mains s'aventurèrent plus haut que mon ventre, faisant s'envoler des myriades de papillons dans mon estomac. Quant à mes mains, elles descendirent d'instinct beaucoup plus bas que la décence ne le permettait, et elles se posèrent sur ses fesses fermes, se permettant de les pétrir à souhait.

-Je ne veux que toi, murmura Edward en rompant le baiser et en me regardant dans les yeux. Pour toujours et à jamais. Et je vais te le montrer, toi qui, quand tu étais une petite chose fragile et têtue, voulais la preuve que je t'aimais.

Et sur ces mots, il retira mon chemiser, défaisant chaque bouton à vitesse humaine, comme un parfait gentleman. Au diable ses manières !

-Edward ! Couinai-je. Je ne suis plus fragile…

-Je le sais, sourit-il. Mais je veux faire les choses bien, et en prenant mon temps, je ne fais que faire durer ton plaisir.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il embrassa mon ventre, me faisant sursauter, puis il fit remonter ses baisers vers ma poitrine. Sa bouche était chaude et douce, et chaque baiser faisait grandir une boule qui se dirigeait vers mon bas-ventre. Mes mains se logèrent dans ses cheveux, essayant de l'obliger à revenir vers ma bouche pour reprendre mes lèvres.

-Chut, mademoiselle Swan ! Dit-il faussement sévère en relevant les yeux vers moi. Il faut savoir être patiente…

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de mon soutien-gorge, il faufila sa main sous moi et défit habilement les agrafes, comme s'il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Je devais être vraiment transparente, à moins qu'il se doute de ce que je pensais, car il sourit contre ma peau.

-J'ai eu des cours dans la tête d'Emmett, trop souvent à mon goût d'ailleurs. Mais pour une fois, ça m'a été utile !

J'éclatai de rire mais ce fut de courte durée : lorsqu'Edward plaça sa bouche sur un de mes mamelons, prenant l'autre dans sa main, je ne pus que soupirer de bien-être. Mes mains, qui n'avaient pas bougé de ses cheveux, cherchèrent à le rapprocher encore de moi, si c'était possible. Sa langue jouait avec la pointe de mon sein, me faisant me cambrer, et la main qui pétrissait l'autre sein était très douée.

-Edward…

Je voulais moi aussi le toucher, me délecter, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? S'enquit-il d'une voix innocente.

Mais il n'attendit pas ma réponse : le temps que je retrouve un semblant de cohérence, il avait entreprit de migrer vers le bas, se rapprochant dangereusement de mon bas-ventre. Je retins mon souffle, par automatisme, avant de gémir tant c'était bon.

En un mouvement, mon fiancé déchira mon pantalon et ma culotte, me laissant nue face à son regard. Certes, nous avions déjà fait l'amour, mais c'était plus instinctif qu'autre chose, un acte pour nous prouver que nous allions bien. Alors que là, c'était pour nous aimer, juste nous aimer et profiter de la vie. C'est pourquoi je fus gênée de me retrouver sans vêtement sous son œil appréciateur, lui qui était encore à moitié habillé et d'une perfection que je ne pensais pas pouvoir atteindre.

-Ne crois pas cela ma Bella, me contredit Edward.

-Mais…

J'étais sûre de ne pas avoir parlé… Pouvait-il lire dans mes pensées ? Edward enleva son pantalon et vint se remettre entre mes jambes, reprenant ses baisers en sens inverse, du bas vers le haut.

-Tu (Il embrassa mon ventre)… as (baiser sur mon sternum)… parlé (nouveau baiser, entre mes seins cette fois-ci)… tout haut…

Il releva la tête, me souriant, et revint prendre mes lèvres. J'en profitai pour nous faire changer de position, lui se retrouvant à nouveau sous moi, et commençai à faire descendre son caleçon. Je pris bien soin de toucher son érection, le faisant gémir et s'arquer contre moi.

-Alors, monsieur Cullen, on prêche la patience sans pouvoir suivre ses conseils ?

-Embrasse-moi ! Grogna-t-il.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de mes seins. Dès qu'il le put, il agita les jambes, faisant voler son sous-vêtement, rompit le baiser et me regarda, les yeux noirs de désirs.

-Il est temps de te montrer que je suis l'homme ici !

Sans que je puisse comprendre, je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois sous lui, mais cette fois, il tenait mes poignets dans une de ses mains au-dessus de ma tête, et embrassa mon cou, juste sous mon oreille, me faisant gémir plus fortement.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan, de tout mon cœur !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il me pénétra, s'enfonçant lentement. Lorsqu'il buta au fond de moi, nous soupirâmes tous deux de satisfaction. L'avoir en moi et sur moi me donnait le sentiment d'être complète, libre et vivante.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward Cullen, de tout mon cœur…

Il entama un doux va-et-vient tout en embrassant mon cou, mes épaules, mes joues, mes lèvres… Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, parfois aussi légères que l'air, parfois pressant fermement mes formes. Mes doigts s'étaient logés dans ses cheveux, grattant son cuir chevelu, mais parfois, une de mes mains descendait, s'arrêtant sur sa nuque ou sur ses fesses.

Mes jambes vinrent entourer sa taille, le rapprochant de moi, amenant de nouvelles sensations. La boule qui s'était formée dans mon estomac grandissait, et mes gémissements s'étaient peu à peu transformés en cris de plus en plus puissants. Mon compagnon n'était pas en reste : il émettait des bruits bestiaux, me rendant encore plus fébrile.

-Oh Bella ! Souffla-t-il. Je veux être avec toi, chaque minute de chaque jour…

Sa peau claquait sur la mienne, mais je savais que pour un humain, ça pouvait ressembler à des bruits plus puissants que de simples claquements. Mais je n'en avais cure : je voulais faire sortir ce trop-plein de passion et de tensions que nous avions accumulés depuis trop longtemps.

-Chaque seconde, de chaque jour, je serai là pour toi ! Murmurai-je à son oreille.

Ses mouvements se firent plus brusques, plus violents, et sans prévenir, j'explosai autour de lui. Il me rejoignit dans la jouissance et se laissa à moitié tomber sur moi, sans m'écraser cependant. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et embrassai son crâne, comme il le faisait si souvent pour moi.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Edward : désormais, nous resterons ensemble, pour le meilleur et le pire, si tant est qu'il revienne un jour. J'ai trop peur de te perdre pour m'éloigner de toi.

Je le sentis sourire contre la peau de mon épaule, avant de sortir de moi et de s'allonger à mes côté, nous recouvrant avec un drap dont nous n'avions aucun besoin. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et il me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassant à son tour sur le sommet de la tête.

-Alors nous sommes deux dans ce cas-là. J'étais prêt à t'enchaîner à moi, pour être certain qu'il ne t'arriverait rien.

Je ris doucement.

-Ne rêve pas trop Edward : je suis plus forte que toi pour le moment, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être enchaînée, sauf par les liens de l'amour.

Il éclata de rire avant de retrouver la parole.

-J'ai hâte que tu sois Madame Cullen, Bella, et faire savoir à qui veut l'entendre, exceptés les Volturi, que tu es à moi…

-Autant que tu seras à moi…

Edward embrassa chastement mes lèvres, et nous restâmes là, à écouter le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la pluie qui tombait.

Moi qui avais cru les vampires sans cœur à mon arrivée à Volterra, j'avais découvert que certains vampires pouvaient avoir plus d'humanité que bon nombre d'humains. Jamais je ne pourrais assez remercier Edward et sa famille, en incluant Alice, de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. Ils m'avaient redonné vie, tout simplement.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà... Des réactions ? <strong>

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous vos messages, vos alertes et mises en favoris. **

**Si vous aimez le monde que je partage, je vous invite à continuer à me suivre : **

**-D'abord avec la suite de "Vampires ou folie ?", dont il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres,**

**-Et ensuite avec une nouvelle fiction "Parle si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence" qui arrivera une fois "Vampires ou folie ?" terminée. Il s'agira d'une fiction Bella/Edward, au début tout humain, puis les vampires apparaîtront. Je ne mets pas de résumé pour le moment.**

**Un dernier grand merci à toutes, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Bisous**


End file.
